LOZ OOT: Blue
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Link is very reluctant to trust Sheik, his supposed guide through his quest to save the sages and defeat Ganondorf. He has to pay for things despite being the only schmuck out doing anything, and he can't even buck up the courage to talk to a girl. So what does he do? Gives up. But one isn't very happy about that. Yaoi/Violence/Adult Language/Adult Content. Shink
1. Pep Talk

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Pep Talk

"Seven years later and I am doing this..." Link muttered lowly, he just had to stick around and get wagered into trying to beat Malon's score on her nearly impossible obstacle course. He had failed miserably and got charged into cleaning out the back cow house. He moved boxes and lifted them atop each other in a neat stack. Glad that even after seven years that he had some muscle. _But that was magic for you._

He was brought down from his low pedestal as soon as his foot slid forward in something warm and he fell back with a milk crate resting on his sternum. After Navi had had her laughing fit, he started to yell in frustration because his clean white leggings were now shit stained. The warm substance on his back, that smelled just as foul was probably the same material that now caked his new boots. He got the crate off him slowly and stacked it, feeling the bruise of a cracked rib under his skin. Groaning loudly he took a seat on top of one box and fingered his chest, wincing when he hit the not so sweet spot. He figured that if he was going to risk killing himself, he was going to take some milk to help heal. He just wished it wasn't a temporary fix.

It was nearly nightfall when he had finished. Smelling like cow's unmentionables he snuck out and left a note for Malon saying that he would pulverize her record next time. He tried to mount his stolen horse (Malon had no real qualms about him returning Epona) but she resisted and sidestepped. He didn't blame her either, despite how irritated he was. He just saved the ranch as his first to do, and all he got was a horse that he technically stole, a bottle of milk, and his first real wound. Shouldn't heroes get at least a hot meal? He shook his head and just grabbed Epona's reigns and pulled her along to the small pond downstream from Zora's River. He needed to clean up and with no one out thanks to the monsters he could strip down in peace. He had yet to make it to Kakariko village under Sheik's order, before heading south towards the Kokiri forest. He didn't trust the last of the Sheikah just yet. Something had been odd about him. He felt eyes always on the back of his shoulder, watching him everywhere. He laughed, nothing, not even wolfos wanted be downwind of him right now.

He stripped down completely, nothing he wore \\\\=left untainted, he had even put his elbow in it a little. He tossed the gross garments into the water, hoping they'd not stain. He stepped in, the icy water wrapped around him and it was like walking into a pond filled with frozen knives. The shock of it numbed his feet. "Yep, that's new." he groaned, teeth chattering. He knew something was up with the Zora if the water was this cold. As a kid he'd swam in it a few times enjoying the depth and warmth of it. He was slowly coming to terms with all the problems, and even worried a little about the ever robust Goron.

Despite the icy, numb feeling he had in his feet and calves, he sat down and quickly started to scrub at his back and legs. He didn't want to be the savior of Hyrule, he didn't wanna go to five crazy temples and fight off more monsters. Those redeads take a lot of steam out of you. He was so excited about continuing his journey but facing the dangers he already had, it was hard to continue. So that's why he was delaying, going to see Malon who he talked to on more than one occasion. He didn't mind playing the hero for her, but did she see him as a hero? Nope, just her fairy boy. His mind went to his conversation with the ghost guard, explaining some of the facts of adulthood to him. Making weird comments about spreading his wild oats? He originally guessed the kind they fed horses, but received a smack on the head for it with the staff the creepy guy held. He pursed his lips and fingered the bump on his head and then whined because now he had to wash his hair.

Link wanted something a bit more personal out of this great endeavor. Fate, destiny, everything was a bust, and even he was second guessing this "chosen one" idea. From what the shady Sheikah had explained, he wasn't gonna get much.

He scrubbed his skin quickly so he could get out and start feeling his extremities again. He used some soap that he found in his pack, it was over seven years old and crumbled when he put pressure on it. After cleaning himself he used the remainder and started to scrub his clothes. A hero had to look and smell presentable right?

Link hadn't paid attention to what had gone on around him, since he had been out a couple nights with no problems. He knew Epona would make a sound if she was spooked right? He grabbed the small blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and dried off, then secured it around his waist and got to work on the clothes.

Epona hadn't made a sound until she started crunching on some carrots someone, not Link, had given her. Even then, however, wasn't enough to stir Link's attention away from his smelly clothes. Cursing cows as he scrubbed.

It wasn't until he felt a foot rest on his back and tip him forward, his arms flailing out as he crashed into the water, the blanket falling safely on the ground.

The figure sighed and their shoulder's dropped some, then with one fluid motion grabbed Link by his ankle and dragged him from the pond so he wouldn't drown.

"Wha.. wuh?!" he flailed again and searched for his sword and finally rubbed the water from his eyes. "Oh.. you." he said, glowering, his hair plastered to his face. He glared up at the silvery blue clothed guide and grabbed the blanket again.

The one visible red eye looked at Link in disdain. "Yes, me... haven't you gone to Kakariko yet?" Sheik asked, voice muffled from the coverings that hid all but his left eye and the bridge of his nose.

"Worse than Navi." Link made a face and turned his head away. "I am cleaning my clothes at the moment so I can make a good impression as hero." the sarcasm for the word showed how he really felt about this role.

The eye rolled up and his arms crossed over his chest. "People are dying every day, the sage of the forest is getting swallowed up by the monsters that live there."

"Yeah I understand that and I want to change it but..." he groaned and put his hands up. "Ok, fine..." he knew he didn't have a good argument when he was sounding selfish.

"But what?" And Sheik was hooked.

"Nothing, I will finish up here and go to Kakariko." He didn't intend to guilt the other but he did make him fidget a little in trying to keep a stoic appearance.

"I know its going to be hard, but I cannot help or take over for you. You will feel the sense of pride as a hero as you complete the tasks." He crossed his arms and stared down at Link, his tough love pep talk was sure not what Link wanted to hear.

Link sighed again and sat down and rinsed out the under clothes and wrung them out and started to pull them on. "Liked you better when you weren't stalking me." he muttered lowly.

Seeing as this was probably going to end up being the death of Link, Sheik nabbed them from the Hylian hero. "Putting on wet clothes will only bring your death faster... start a fire."

Link glowered and nodded. "Fine." he muttered and got up to pick up some firewood and proceeded to light it with magic. He looked over to find Sheik slowly pushing a boulder towards the fire with the clothes laying across it to dry them more effectively.

Then, without more than a word after. "Goodnight, good luck in the morning." he walked into the darkness and disappeared.

Link sat down next to the fire and held out his hands to heat them up. "Goodnight," he laid down and stared up at the nearly black sky. The light from the fire was enough to blank out some of the stars but most of them still stood out. He was getting sore again but the heat helped. It wasn't enough to keep sleep away, even after seven years of it.

He was tangled up in something, off white strips of material wrapped around his wrists and drapped loosely over his body. Everything was black, quiet and comfortable. Everything that wasn't black had a soft glow to it. Link turned over on his side, his eyes seeing a hand not his own. The skin color was different, darker and the material slowly wrapped itself around each digit and up the arm. The material tugged them closer together tightening like a web until he was suddenly pressed against another. He couldn't focus enough to see who it was, but he could smell something nice. Earthy, mellow that had a strong undertone. His arms wrapped around the other, pulled by the thin strips of material. He closed his eyes again and just allowed it to happen, but when he opened his eyes, the once off-white material was red, bright and almost daunting from the drastic change. Then the eyes that stared into his when he shifted his gaze. They were just as red as the material, for only a moment he felt fear. It didn't last, as it began to melt into a weird sensation, something he'd not expected.

Link jumped up from his sleep and batted at the curious horse that had wondered why her master had been rolling around the ground for a couple hours and tried to wake him from the dream. He quickly pushed off the blanket and looked around, no sign of Sheik so he could get up naked and jump into the water to get rid of... that. He went over the dream that seemed way too vivid, and the more that he thought of it, the more he thought of Sheik. He didn't like the other guy that much, he was interesting and mysterious. On the other hand he had as much charm as a ghoma larva and a constant nasty tone. He chalked the weird dream up to the creepy ghost guard at the old castle town who was filling his head with strange erotic ideas.

He chuckled at his rampant thoughts, more apparently at the idea that if Sheik wanted to really help but without having to fight, then he had a job for him. Link laughed and shook his head at the hopeless joke. The idea of homosexuality wasn't unknown or uncommon. He had heard stories that girls would tell in the castle town, not to mention there were way too many flamboyant characters in Hyrule.

Once he dressed and dusted off the soot from his clothes that stayed he let the pep talk motivate him a little. Besides, maybe Zelda would show up. Something about thinking about her in that situation seemed odd, kinda wrong. He turned his thoughts to Malon, he'd beat her record, and wager for something more than a peck on the cheek. Like that'd happen, Malon always had a trick up her sleeve, and she didn't seem the flirty type to him.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_"What are you doing?" There was a lot of irritation in Sheik's voice, as he fixed his muffler and head wrap the best he could._

_"Oh wow you do have two eyes!" Link chuckled, still holding up the other._

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	2. (Almost) Not Worth It

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Previously:

Link gets a pep talk from a shadow warrior, the last of the Sheikah. Coupled with cryptic and somewhat lewd commentary by the ghost guard in Hyrule's town, Link has a dream that incites some weird and kind of unknown feelings.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

(Almost) Not Worth It

A few burns and a dizzying ride on the windmill gear later, Link had what he needed. At least he hoped the Hookshot was what he needed from Kakariko. The once almost barren town was now overrun by Hyrule town patrons. Descending the steps from the windmill he caught sight of Anju, who took a few anecdotes to remember him. She greeted his familiarity with a gentle hug and started to tell him about her new cucoos. He tried to feign interest but after several minutes of chatting he excused himself with a "Gotta go be a hero." Her giggle in reply was enough to put a smile on his face.

On his way towards the gates of the village, Link nearly bumped into the old man that was taking a stroll. Even with his senility from age, he recalled the night five years before when the Castle Town was stormed. Many had been saved, but the rest lost their lives or disappeared. With every person he passed, he saw the stories on their faces. He wanted to save them, and return everything back to normal.

He toyed with the thought of just checking up on his sworn brothers, but stepped out of Kakariko. His childhood friend, Saria, was in danger. He knew that Darunia, the Goron King could better take care of himself than Saria. The village was probably just as worse off, he had the sickening feeling that half or all of it was gone. So he rode all the way to Kokiri, arriving just after sunset. His worry was not misplaced, as the entire forest was devoid of Kokiri. He felt relieved seeing that no major damage was done to their houses or resources. The area was littered with various forest monsters. The most irritating were the ugly octoroks that hit him when his back was turned. He rushed to the Lost Woods, knowing the way to their secret place. Hoping desperately she was out of harms way. Praying to Faeore that she was just sitting there, on her stoop waiting for him as she played her song.

He reached Mido and was at a standstill, though the now shorter Kokiri boy was a bit of a pushover. He hadn't recognized Link and he gave too many clues on how to get past him. Link thanked the boy for finally letting him pass, and his stomach flipped at the things Mido said.

"She always liked him.."

Link smiled lightly and shook his head. "Dont give up little man." He offered and walked through the last few pathways.

Link had to admit that he missed the deku shrubs that used to be there, the large bear like moblins that replaced them were definitely a step up. He slid along the pathways, quietly so not to bother them or keep them from their job. He laughed lightly as he slipped by the last one. His laughter soon died as he ascended the stairs to see the larger moblin wielding a giant hammer. No way of getting past this one without getting it's attention.

He barely made it past with his tunic mostly intact and and just a little blood trailing down from his temple. A couple of the swings hit him and sent him flying back which wasn't good for the cracked rib. The good thing was it only took a couple swings of his sword at the creature's back to put him down for good. The stupid thing couldn't even turn around enough to defend itself. It was dawn when he made it to the final set of stairs, and saw no one. Groaning lightly he sat down and took the last bit of milk that was still in the bottle to heal up. He checked his pack for the hookshot, and a fairy that seemed content in her bottle. He had bombs but knew he'd not really need them for now. He stood up slowly and readied himself to enter the forest temple with the help of a branch that hung over the entrance.

He stopped suddenly, hearing a light rustle in the foliage to his left and it made him jump from his skin when the blue ninja guide dropped down to the ground. "Oh Goddess its just you, I don't think I could have dealt with anymore monsters." As if on queue, the images from the dream popped right back into his brain.

Sheik's eyebrow relaxed, the one showing eye turned up some, as if to show that Sheik had been smiling. Probably from how he got spooked. "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." the words were barely whispered as the ninja took a few steps towards Link, Sheik seemed to examine Link's flustered features.

Link readied the Ocarina and learned the song that would bend the winds and bring him back again. But before too long, the Minuet of the Forest was over.

"Link... I'll see you again." Sheik whispered and before Link could get in another word the ninja was already gone with a flash of light and a soft breeze.

Link sighed and shook his head. "Well lets get this done, Saria here I come." he sighed and stretched his arms out in front of him. Still feeling watched but he knew that Sheik wouldn't come out again until he probably completed his task at hand, the job was more important than socialization.

Link managed to get past the four witch ghosts of the temple, having exacerbated his prior wounds again in the process ("Thank you, wallmaster."). This place made him too sick, the twisted corridors and the pungent smells were the cause of his loss of breakfast. Not that it was a lot, milk and some stale bread from Kakariko he bought. He was holding his side as he took the elevator down into the final room before the boss. Groaning he leaned against the column for a moment to catch his breath when he saw the room. Link lurched forward to solve the last puzzle.

When Ganondorf appeared he nearly fainted, he was too unprepared to fight the evil king already. Relief washed over him when the monster turned out to be just a phantom. It took some trial and error, but he figured it out with minimal help from Navi who stayed back behind him. As the phantom descended into the underworld he waved at it with a smile.

The Deku Sappling revealed the truth of his birth, how he had been left alone amongst children by his mother. He was living as a secret, even to himself. He was Hylian, but he didn't feel like one. He was raised by Kokiri but he couldn't be one of them. Upon leaving the deku sappling the Kokiri surrounded him and gave him some flowers as a way of thanking him for saving them. He ignored the stabs of pain that hit his lungs when he walked, keeping up the poise of a hero.

He escaped for the last time, hoping that if he gave his once home up now, he'd be able to cope with it better. He gave them the empty promise of returning again soon. He remembered how he was teased, because they knew he wasn't really one of them. No matter how much he tried to be.

He pulled himself up onto Epona's back and caressed her mane. She turned her head to him and he pulled a carrot out for her, halving it and eating the smaller side himself. Together they trotted out of the forest area.

Link had a couple hours before the sun would set, so he was pushing off sleep until then. If he could get a good night sleep now, he knew it'd help make up for the days that he'd have to go without. He never wanted to chance sleeping in a temple, unless he found a treasure room that had a good lock. If any of the temples were like the forest one he just left, it was wet, drafty and musty smelling. Not to mention it wasn't worth a chance with wallmasters, those things were enough to give him nightmares. He passed through the small grove of trees, most of them were bare, save one or two that had thicker foliage with some bare spots.

Link's eyes caught something that kinda stood out amongst the trees.

A blue form caught his eye as he passed by the tree. He slipped down from Epona and caught a better look, wincing slightly from his rib injury.

There, in three thin branches, Sheik was rested against the trunk of the tree as if it were natural.

"Not a very good Sheikah warrior if I can spot you from fifty feet away." Link called out, rather loudly.

Sheik, having kept himself in the lightest cycle of sleep jumped suddenly, his concentration breaking from the technique that made him nearly weightless. As a result one of the thinner branches snapped under his weight and sent the Sheikah tumbling down the tree.

Link blinked and in his heroic attempt he was able to catch the other in his arms, groaning only lightly. "Sheesh you're pretty light."

"What are you doing?" There was a lot of irritation in Sheik's voice, as he fixed his muffler and head wrap the best he could.

"Oh wow you do have two eyes!" Link chuckled, still holding up the other.

"You can put me down, I'd prefer it as this is quite awkward." Sheik didn't give Link a chance before he slipped out of the other's arms. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Could ask you the same." Link looked up into the tree. "Not a good hiding place."

"I was sleeping.." Sheik began to climb the tree again.

"Why not at night?" Link brushed himself off. "Like normal people."

"Because unlike you, normal people, I stick out during the day," he explained and sat on a low branch and looked down.

"Makes sense.." Link sat down on the ground at the base of the tree. "Well its a good idea, I think I'll nap here too."

"You will not," Sheik snapped. "You draw attention and I am not allowed to help you fight."

Link just shrugged. "Its been a long day and half, you really going to stop me? I did just finish the Forest Temple, I could give up, I bet even you would with those Wallmasters snatching you up."

Sheik rose a brow and laid along the thick branch. "You wouldn't give up, so why are you baiting me?"

"Just wanting to chat.." Link replied, glancing up. "You got time?"

"No, I was wishing to sleep.. but go ahead." Sheik moved back into his previous position and pulled his muffler up more.

Link just chuckled. "I found out that I'm a Hylian." he started. "Everyone knew but me, I was bullied for not having a fairy. When they knew I wouldn't get one. Even if I wasn't the chosen one. It's kinda lonely, I know I have the entire race of Hylians but I grew up a Kokiri, so I have that quiet mindset, but I cant even fit in my house hardly to remain there." _Or be welcomed..._

"You cant be with those who raised you, and you cant be with your own kind because you don't fit in." Sheik moved to lay along the branch on his back, looking through the leaves into the bright blue sky.

"Exactly, I dont even have my childhood friend to visit right now... I can call upon her with her song, but sometimes you kinda need the energy that comes from being around them." He pulled his knees up some. "Sounds very un-heroic doesn't it?"

Sheik just shrugged. "Honestly, you are lonely... I dont have much to elaborate on at the moment, I wish I could give you some advice We do have that in common."

Link leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. "You're gonna have to tell me your story sometime.." He pulled his hat down over his face some and slipped into needed sleep.

Sheik looked down over the edge of a leaf and sat up. He jumped down silently and went to Epona, caressing along the top of her head gently. "Stay ok?" he whispered and went to her saddle pack and grabbed the blanket and threw it over Link and then disappeared.

When Link woke up to the cucoo's cawing he stretched and looked up into the tree, seeing it empty and not being surprised. He felt a bit refreshed, but with the movement of his muscles he felt a wave of stiffness and pain.

"Looks like I am walking with you Epona.." He groaned and took her reigns. Just as he started to get ready to leave, he noticed the blanket and smiled as he picked it up. "I think you're warming up to me Sheik."

He ascended the steps to the village and first made a stop at the potion shop. A red potion would ease his muscles, and heal his ribs. He was a bit discontent when he questioned the price of it, not sure if he could find it anywhere cheaper. He took it outside to chug down. The bone healed completely, and his tired and sore muscles loosened. He stretched some and adjusted his pack and headed up to scale the mountainside to save his sworn brothers.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_Sheik nodded in confirmation. "From one warrior of the goddesses to another. Is there anything I can do to help you get back on track?" His tone was much softer than it had been when they first talked, his face serious and he seemed devoted to doing what he could. Link just knew that Sheik couldn't take over for him._

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	3. Compensation

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Previously:

After completing his first temple, Link is a bit back off the horse again after he finds out about the truth of his upbringing. He uses a slightly unwilling Sheik as a sounding board when he finds him asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Compensation

Link stepped into the heat of the volcano, panting harder with every step as he wished he could warp to the icy river. The change in tunic helped minimally but he still felt over-heated. He mentally thanked the other Link for the gift, which was a bit better than the one his father gave him years ago. At least he wasn't going to boil alive or combust suddenly. He ran, hoping that wind would cool him off, but found the exercise warmed him more. He hook-shotted across the broken bridge, and his hands burned from the boards that didn't look too safe. 'How have they not combusted in this place?' He pulled himself up with the ropes alone and tried to find his breath. As he inched towards the edge of the bridge a figure in blue and white jumped down in front of him.

Link could hear his ragged breathing, probably having taken the alternate path he took seven years before. Sheik seemed to be a bit less than stoic this time. Not even he could be stoic in this crater with molten magma below. He could see the little beads of sweat and the slight dampness in the wrapping around his chest and head. Sheik had no heat resisting clothing on, so Link knew this had to be quick.

Link panted and grinned. "Couldn't find a better place to do this?" he asked as he wiped more sweat from his brow.

Sheik shook his head, looking drained and exhausted, he was definitely not used to the heat. "It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time..." He paused to cough from the heat and smoke. "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..." He reached for the harp from behind him and readied it to play another song. "This song is dedicated to the power of the heart..."

Link played it by ear with near expert skill. It hadn't been a hard tune to play, but within the volcano, the loud rumbling and the heat made it that much harder to focus.

Sheik took a step backward, delirious from the heat and the feel of the ash and smoke. "Link.. we will meet again." A blast of heat and fire sprung up between them and Link reached out to him, pulling back his hand to avoid getting burned . Sheik stopped only for a second before he disappeared in the bright flash of a deku nut.

Link ended up slipping off the ladder that descended into the temple, the bars were hot and his fingers weren't ready to be fried. He blacked out for a second after he landed. The shield had given him a bit of a cushion, but it was now dented in a little.

By the end the state of his hands was much worse than they had been before. Swinging a hammer was much more damaging than a sword, as the blisters and callouses that decorated any skin on his hands seemed to boil in the heat. Parts of his tunic was missing from getting hit by flaming balls and running into walls of flame that got him several times. He may have hated dragons, but those creepy fire throwing scare crow like things that exploded after he killed it were taking the cake for the worst on his list. His face was layered with soot and remnants of ash that he continued to cough up as he headed towards the middle of the rock island where the beam of light erupted.

When he hit the stone warp pad he fell to his knees. The pain was coming back, the heat was too much already and he had to get out of there. Being in the crater itself was too much. But he completed it, it took several hours, but now all the population of Gorons were now free. Now he was finally free from the clutches of the heat, he just had to make it out alive.

When he made it to the entrance however he found a nearly incapacitated Sheik resting at the entrance between the Goron Village and the crater. Sitting, with his legs sprawled out in front of him as he tried to take in the slightly cooler air.

Link sat down across from him, deciding to not leave the last of the shadow race alone in the heat. "Ok... dragon... killed" he panted out, lifting his thumb up and smiling.

Sheik looked up, a bit of surprise on his face to find Link there. "I do not know why they would build a temple inside of the crater of a volcano," His whisper was barely audible from behind his muffler.

"I think I am getting used to this hero business." Link got up and pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his damp hair then put it back on. "Got to... got to be a hero right?" he winked at Sheik. "Dont spend too long here, you might suffocate... still need you around." he started to make his way back towards the direction of the village.

Sheik looked up after him and sighed. "Link... its been seven years, Hyrule can wait one more day, you'll end up dying faster if you are exhausted." He stood up, carefully holding to the wall.

Link stopped and nodded. "Yeah I think we both need a day off.." he said and turned to the other, reaching out to help him out. However the hero was rejected as the Sheikah slipped quickly into the King's room. Link knew he was no good to Zelda with half strength. A day and half of no sleep wasn't going to do anything but hinder him in the next temple. He slipped into the much cooler room and put down his sword and shield, trying to cool off without hot metal hitting him every other minute. He found a pot of water and spilled it over his head and rubbed his face. Using the collar of the tunic to clean up a bit. He found a second and held it out to the other.

"Both?" Sheik asked, shaking his head. "I haven't had much time off in a while." he whispered as he turned his back to Link and reached up to undo the muffler and let it fall, his breath came without any restriction finally. "I was only supposed to oversee you in the crater but you can see how well that went." He whispered, trying to keep his voice low. He kept his back to the hero, not showing himself.

Link couldn't help but enjoy the unfiltered sound of his mysterious companion's voice. He found it nice, strangely bell like and soft. "Why do you wear that? Burned by a spell or something?" Link asked laughing out a cough, trying to clear his lungs from the ash and smoke still. He slipped off several bags and finally the new hammer that was at his back, dropping the hammer into the dirt.

Sheik said nothing and coughed lightly himself. Shaking his head in reply. The room was dimly lit by the bit of the sun that filled the Goron City, the candles in the room had long gone out.

Link moved slowly and quietly towards Sheik. "You should really pull off some of those layers, you're probably burning up still." he whispered and for the first time touched the material of the muffler that draped over the back of the Sheikah. Then the old off-white wrappings around his chest.

Sheik didn't move when Link touched him, it was dark enough, and the cool night winds would probably feel nice if he loosened up some. He was burning up from the bits of metal that were in his garb, and it made it hard to think. His head pounding a little too much.

Link wasn't sure where the garb began or ended but he tugged a bit to maybe help his friend, or as he hoped friend, pull it off.

Feeling a tug made Sheik snap out of the trance of being freed from the bindings around him. He pulled away and gently draped the muffler back around his face somewhat ineffectively. "I will be fine, you rest and continue when you're ready.. we will meet aga-"

Link cut him off with grabbing him by the wrist. "You don't have to run away." He said and tried to keep the other there. Link hoped that this time with Sheik around he could get some answers, or advice. "I wont ask anything crazy of you, promise."

Sheik's eye stared straight up into Link's and there was anxiety in them for a moment and then defeat as he nodded. "Just... let go." he whispered and pulled his hand away from Link's. "I will stay for now." He bent down and took the previously offered water. Drinking half down and then soaking the back of his neck with the little left. It was stale, and had a bit of dust in it, but it wasn't going to kill him.

Link backed up, giving the other his room for the moment. "Thanks, I dont know what you do behind the scenes of my heroic exploits," Link trailed off and looked to the side. "But, I am hoping you can relate, and I cant do that with you running off, you're the only person that's been honestly helping, so you're the only one I can think of asking."

Sheik looked up as he continued to just lightly loosen his clothing to hopefully get air to his damp skin. "What is it?" he asked, interest in his whisper. "From earlier?"

Link nodded. "I know I am doing this to save my homeland, but in three.. four days time I barely got much time to care about the homeland I am saving," He leaned back against the wall. "Kokiri is one thing, but the rest... its just treasure and sometimes there isn't even a thank you or a nice hot meal for the hero." Link sighed. "I know I sound selfish but I have slept on the ground, had crates of milk crack a rib, pushed cubes nearly five times my size and ten times my own weight with aforementioned injuries, and I still have to pay for potion. I know I am still saving them when I spend the little I find in my journeys, letting them feed their families and all, but I cant even get a peck on a cheek by a pretty red head girl for saving her ranch and her horse." Link went on to complain about the things he had endured already, the more he spoke though, the more he felt insolent and childish. He realized he had no idea what anyone had to go through the last seven years. "I really don't have any right to complain do I?" He said finally, the complaining didn't help him feel better. "I bet even you had it pretty hard."

Sheik gave him a look. "I think your complaints are too soon, you have lost your motivation. With the disappearance of the princess, the loss of a friend and the sudden news that you were raised and bullied for being different and working so hard to fit in that it all seems like a lie." Sheik explained after listening. "The life of a hero isn't to be spent asking for things, though I do understand that a little gratitude may go a long way, its something a new bow or hook shot can't really replace. However, you shouldn't concern yourself with how people look at you, those you do help see you as a hero.."

"Especially when I had to work pretty hard for both of them.." Link noticed as Sheik spoke he had left his spot and ventured closer to Link and sat down in front of him on the floor. He couldn't tell what the other looked like, since he didn't sound enshrouded by the muffler. "You probably don't get a lot of attention for whatever you do."

"I don't, my orders are that I am to stay in the shadows, help in any way I can, and not to let anyone see me." Sheik explained. "Though sometimes I steal, I am required to offer twice as much compensation in return... Impa calls it my 'inconvenience fee'." The tone of his voice all but screamed he was rolling his eyes.

Link laughed. "Yeah I had no room to complain, it just feels like no one notices me. Plus I am sure I have to give all this stuff back. I don't even know what is going to happen at the end, and part of that is why I already wanna give up... the princess is safe right?"

Sheik nodded in confirmation. "From one warrior of the goddesses to another. Is there anything I can do to help you get back on track?" His tone was much softer than it had been when they first talked, his face serious and he seemed devoted to doing what he could. Link just knew that Sheik couldn't take over for him.

Link looked about the room in search of the answer. His mind went back to the dream and he slowly took in a breath. '_Momentary distraction_?' It was as loud as the room was quiet and dark. Without a word Link grabbed his troublesome fairy and stuck her in a jar and wrapped his hat around her. '_A needed stress release_?' "I wont ask you to show your face or anything, but.. can I get closer to you?"

Confused by Link's actions and words, he nodded.

Link sat down next to Sheik, leaning slowly against him, it wasn't like the dream, but he was just going to go with the flow. If Sheik pulled away he'd laugh and quickly run away.

Sheik had no idea what was really going on, it wasn't against the fates as long as he wasn't in the temples and killing monsters along side or for Link. So despite how the closeness kept him on guard he just sat there. He was ordered to make sure that Link didn't die, and to make sure he got what he needed. He was only bending the rule by being close as he did it.

Link moved along, and grabbed the other by the waist and pulled him into his lap. He began to bury himself between the folds of the muffler, against the other's neck. Just wanting a place to feel a connection with someone.

"L-link.. what.." came the anxious whisper from the body he was holding, some resistance as Sheik tried to pull away from him.

"I'll stop.. but please stay. This is what I want." he whispered, Link wasn't sure what 'this' was but whatever it was it was a nice feeling of being close to someone he could relate to.

Sheik moaned lightly, he knew the same feeling Link did, he was given orders and he did them from the shadows. He did his job because he had nothing else, and every event haunted him.

With the heat still radiating off of the Sheikah, Link searched for an opening anywhere in the material, but he had managed to trace every line of the bindings and material that covered the other.

Though he wasn't allowed to let any see him, Sheik knew that in the dark if he was wearing less, that he wouldn't be breaking any rules. He still was itchy from sweat and not having been out of his clothing for a couple days. "One moment." he'd whispered and moved off Link's lap to take off just a bit if anything.

When Link heard the snap of clasps coming undone and some material falling to the floor, his heart picked up. He waited patiently, watching the dark figure in the room remove the layers of cloth and material. He wanted to reach out and touch Sheik. His hand rose and came into contact with a moist shoulder, the bare skin jumped suddenly.

Sheik shivered lightly, his skin sensitive from never feeling such rough fingers on skin that barely saw sun anymore. He could barely make out Link's body in the dark, but he was still reaching. Sheik looked down and took Link's hand in his own.

Link flushed, worried that he touched the wrong spot for a moment. When he felt fingers curl around his hand he smiled and relaxed. Link moved a bit closer and took Sheik's face in his hand. "This ok?"

The feel of hands on his face made him flinch, this was what the hero wanted right? He had to serve the hero conditionally. The fingers ran close to his mouth, over his lips and he moved his head slightly to press them against the calloused palm that touched him. His bare hand moved from Link's and reached forward, touching the special material that protected the wearer from high temperatures. "You should cool down as well." Though it seemed like a harmless suggestion, he was getting too involved in the situation to know his tone betrayed him. Part of him hoped the hero would take it as a request to stop before they went too far.

Link pulled away and undid his belt, the messy tunic slid over his head and was now on the ground, he felt a slight chill being watched like this. He didn't care before, before the stupid dream that opened up ideas in his head. Now, he just searched for the other in the dark, only seeing dark outlines of another. His hands found the other's face again.

It didn't happen too suddenly, Link had fumbled a bit as he first connected with Sheik's temple, then nose. The Sheikah felt fingers move over his mouth, and his stomach tightened as he felt something warm, a bit dry hit his mouth. Sheik didn't push back, he didn't stop Link from delivering a rough, awkward kiss on his lips.

Link pressed against Sheik more, deepening the simple interaction. His arms wrapped around the neck of the other, making sure he couldn't get away.

Sheik could hardly breathe between the kisses, and as soon as he could feel the cooler air hit the back of his neck, breathing became a labor. The lips on his moved down suggestively towards his neck, and even further south, his pulse quickening as soon as the hero found out how well lips really worked.

Link had seen others do this before, the lovers that would dance around with their arms around the other. A bit out of his own depth he just kept going. The excitement alone made him shake just lightly. They both needed this so much, and with Sheik, he didn't feel alone. The material objects that would get old and break before he even reached his twentieth summer. Items would have to be returned or would lose their meaning as soon as this war against the evil king was over. Even the old Master Sword had to be returned. Nothing would ever be 'his'. So he wanted these enjoyable moments of darkness with the other that felt the same way as he.

Sheik didn't mind giving in, he was already this far, and if he was going to be cursed for all of time, may as well make sure he got the best out of it. Zelda may not forgive him, Impa would kill him, but they didn't matter. His mind slipped away from all the what if's and should I's. He felt the warm dirt floor below him and the rough carpet under his head as the wrappings fell from his hair. He was feeling more and more vulnerable with every bit of his clothes disappearing. The only knowledge that he was safe was that there were no monsters in the room and he was with the hero of time.

Soon Link's white under wear joined the tunic on the ground, the dark was the only thing that kept them covered. He knew that Sheik wanted to keep his face hidden in the dark or Link would have offered to light up the room.

Sheik felt rough fingers run over his concave stomach, and shivered in response. He hadn't eaten that day but that was the last thing on his mind. He shivered lightly as the fingers had found their way to the bottom part of his garb. His lips closed tightly, holding back any bit of reluctance that may slip out unwillingly.

Link found the clasp for the bottoms in the dark with ease, his thumbs curled around the edge of the material and finally they were one in the same, no amount of weapons, skill or role made them different.

Sheik wanted to curl up to the side when he felt the last of his clothing disappear into the dark of the room. Even the light from the magma didn't provide any kind of navigation. He shivered, despite the heat around them. "Link.."

"Do... you wa-" Link was about to ask, feeling the body below him shake lightly. He was cut off by a pair of hands that started to snake around his neck, pulling him down and a pair of lips searched awkwardly for his own.

Sheik moaned lightly at the feel of hips press against his own when the hero came closer, his hands moving down the muscular body of his hero. Even in the short time he'd been awake, Link was strong.

With every touch of the long yet nubile fingers Link felt the reaction in his lower regions. Link couldn't help but smile, he liked the feeling of dominance over the lithe and shadow ninja under him. He didn't care about if this wasn't right. He wanted to feel wanted by someone who existed, someone who deserved it just as much as he did.

Sheik moaned lightly as his head dropped to the side and Link caught a glance of the face of his partner when the volcano lit up more for a moment. His face was slight, a little soft but had the exotic masculine air from what he could pick out from the flicker of light that had just been in the right spot at the right time.

Link wouldn't say anything about it either. His hands moved down and traced along the waist and hips then down the long, muscular legs. His hands stopped mid thigh and traveled back up towards Sheik's bottom, lifting him up slightly. "G-go on?" Link knew basic anatomy, and the ghost guard didn't leave much for the imagination.

As much as Sheik wanted this escape from the nightmare that'd become his life. He shook his head. "We… cannot.." His stomach tightened as Link pulled away from him.

"I.." Link's brain came to a stop. "You're right.." he said and looked around frantically. "I'm sorry." his hands shook.

Sheik knew this wasn't supposed to be, wanting it was doing nothing but giving him anxiety. He reached out and grabbed Link's shoulder. "Link."

The rejected hero turned his head and looked at Sheik's darkened outline, "Yes?" The fingers on his shoulders tugged at him.

Sheik pulled Link back into him, Link falling back into his chest and his arms wrapping around his shoulders. "You did nothing wrong," Sheik pressed his face into Link's hair.

Link nodded, still worried he did something wrong. It frustrated him, but he liked how he was being held. Though he'd been rejected and felt on the edge of utter emotional collapse, there was a calm beating it back.

Soon enough, in the other's arms, Link fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_He felt hands all over him picking him up and laying him down slowly onto a smooth cushioned bed. Link slowly opened his eyes and everything was double. He groaned and smiled at the wrapped up face that came into view.. "Great... there are two Sheiks... just what I need.." he said and passed out again._

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	4. The Morning After

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Previously:

Link finds an incapacitated Sheik outside the Fire Temple, they decide to take a break in Darunia's throne room and cool off. However i't snot really the case when Link starts to confess how he feels about his role as a the Hero of Time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Morning After

It was pretty early when Link woke up, finding himself as he figured he would be.

"Alone." He sighed, not letting it bother him too much. It wasn't surprising, so even before he faded off to sleep he expected the other to be gone by the time he opened his eyes again. He pulled on his white underclothes and tunic, collecting his equipment and setting Navi free. He ignored her slew of complaints towards him locking her away for hours.

Not like she ever cared about the healing fairies he would bottle up.

On his way out Link was stopped by Link, the Goron, who first went on about his adoration for the hero of his village before presenting Link with a letter.

It was from Sheik, of all people.

"Link,  
>I am sorry for things last night, and for slipping out without your knowledge. I do hope you rested well and forgive me. Please keep your quest in mind and continue. You will need to stock up on arrows and empty bottles for the ice caverns outside Zora's Domain.<br>I will see you soon..."

Link didn't read it aloud in case it said something that would probably tarnish his already unknown reputation. He didn't want to out the other, even if nothing had happened that night. His mind replayed the rejection over and over in his mind.

He sighed and figured he would go to Kakariko for the moment and get some hot soup before heading anywhere that said 'ice' in the name.

Link needed more than just a bowl of soup that he in the end had to pay for. He needed a beast or moblin lined coat. Something better than two layers of flimsy cotton fiber tunic and under clothes. Link trudged through each room, frozen a handful of times, clipped by frozen blades, frozen more by stupid keese, and finally defeated the wolf at the end. At least moving frozen blocks were easier on ice.

He watched as Sheik appeared after he found the boots. Something, however was a bit off about the ninja. Sheik had no reaction to Link and everything they had done the night before. Partially listening Link sighed figuring this was more about the quest than anything else again.

Sheik once again disappeared out of sight and Link grumbled about the lousy idea that came with iron boots as he slipped them on and took a deep breath. Reluctantly he jumped down into the water cringing with every fiber of his body as he sank to the bottom. This was a hundred times worse than the river. Navi pointed out that he was going to die under there if he didn't take them off soon. He lost the deep breath and quickly as he could ran and unlaced the boots to float back up.

He was quickly out of the water and trying to roll around, run frantically trying to get feeling back in his extremities, as he could hardly breathe outside the water from the shock his lungs experienced. He was definitely going to get sick from such a swim.

Finding his way out, he prayed to the goddesses that the Water Temple would be at least lukewarm water.

Link was able to free the king and nearly fell asleep hearing about what had happened, but the oversized fish man didn't have much to say this time like he had when Link was 10. After stopping and shopping at the price gouging Zora store he headed to Lake Hylia. He was glad that as soon as he was out of the domain he warmed up quickly, the sun had been close enough to the kingdom that in a matter of taking off his clothes and drying off he was back to feeling his fingers and other small, somewhat important extremities.

He was traumatized by the look of the once full lake, as well a bit discontented that he had to ride the entire way thanks to the still frozen over shortcut. Link found a semi-hidden area and changed into the new blue tunic, liking the feel and the odd sensation it gave him.

Once he slipped into the much warmer water, he pulled out his boots and switched them, putting the other pair into his pack. He was glad that it wasn't a lie that he could in fact breathe under water with the new tunic. Though in hindsight he knew he should have checked first as it was hard to switch boots underwater.

His mind traveled to Sheik as he slipped into the temple, content with its warmer, albeit musty atmosphere. He wondered why sometimes Sheik was a bit more talkative than other times. When meeting him between temples he was more social, but otherwise, formal and more to the point. He had to stop at one point and bang his head against the wall. Sheik's rejection playing over in his head started to depress him again.

These thoughts didn't last long when his eyes and ears laid upon the ever naked Ruto. Now Sheik was the last thing on his mind. Even though he wasn't sure if he could even do anything with her, she definitely looked good after seven long years.

He still didn't know what she meant by them getting married. Much to his disdain, she was gone as quickly as she came. He cursed through each level of the temple at his luck with people. Sheik had been the easiest to talk to, Malon was too vivacious for his somewhat shy demeanor, and two princess were now awol.

Link thought back as he made his way through the water temple, he had plenty of time to think as he constantly swam. Between back tracking and more swimming up and down, traipsing and hating this temple more than the last. He thought back to how Sheik rescued Ruto earlier, he wasn't sure if that was a way of telling Link. 'Let's be friends.' by releasing his to be wife.

Link groaned and wondered how awkward that felt for Sheik. Link knew it was because Ruto had to have been the sage, knowing the fat king would probably be second choice by the goddesses. So it was a necessary evil that Sheik had to endure releasing Ruto.

One giant tentacle fight later, and we don't mean the one with Link fighting his self. Link gently landed on the warp pad on top of the lake. Slowly he jogged over to Sheik, feeling more mentally tired than physically he laughed lightly. "Women..."

Sheik's head turned, eyes smiling lightly. "Did Ruto want to thank me?"

"Yeah... along with a hundred reasons why I shouldn't be with anyone else because we are married."

"I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?" Sheik gave Link a slight downward glance. "Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster. Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

Link nodded knowing it was more him that got rid of it but he wasn't going to be selfish. Link had taken a step forward, and heard a sound rustle behind him. When he turned, of course, Sheik was gone.

Grumbling lightly he headed out, not even hearing the body dive into the water behind him.

Link knew he had to get a start on the next to last temple, but decided to prep after he got a good night sleep in the Inn in Kakariko. Since it was going to be the step into the graveyard, he wanted to post pone that as much as possible. He had collected quite a bit of money in the last temple, which meant a nice room and a good bowl of soup was in his future.

Epona gave him a look when he came back and refused to move till he fed her, and when his stomach growled he decided they both needed a good meal.

It was nearly nightfall when he got to the stone steps that lead up to Kakariko, something fell on his face, and at first he thought snow. He could smell smoke and knew what it really was. "Ash.." He looked up to see smoke coming from the town and raced up the stairs.

It was like a scene from a nightmare. Link could only imagine that this was how the Castle town fell. Everything was burning and he had to help. Feeling charged with adrenaline he ran forward. He caught a glimpse of blue as he charged through clouds of smoke.

"Sheik!"

Sheik was broken from the mental trance as he tried to keep the spirit at bay inside the well. "Link!" He yelled. "Get back!"

Everything went quiet for a moment, the wooden archway that once held a bucket shot up from the ground. For only three seconds everything seemed still again. Without warning Sheik was picked up, flung around like a rag doll and thrown a hundred feet away behind Link who just stared in shock for several seconds before racing over. "Sheik!" he yelled and watched as almost a swarm of dark magic raced around the village and towards them.

Link got down in front of Sheik and held his shield up to hopefully deflect it from the monster again. However, like the Sheikah before him he was picked up like a feather and swung about and slammed to the ground. All the wind was knocked from his chest, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. His vision was patched in black and white as his eyes rolled back, succumbing to unconsciousness.

He felt hands all over him picking him up and laying him down slowly onto a smooth cushioned bed. Link slowly opened his eyes and everything was double. He groaned and smiled at the wrapped up face that came into view.. "Great... there are two Sheiks... just what I need.." he said and passed out again.

It was morning when Link woke up, his torso bandaged and his head was throbbing from the spill earlier. "Wha.."

"Looks like you're coming around.." Came a soft voice. Sitting next to him on a stool was Sheik with content eyes. "Link... A terrible thing has happened. The evil shadow spirit has been released. Impa had sealed it in the bottom of the well..."

Link knew that if this was enough to put him in bandages that he was not really ready for it, especially since he couldn't see it at all.

"But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world." Sheik looked down, continuing the grave news.

Link listened and felt the motivation to get this done now, because the longer he was going to wait the worse it could be. Link listened and learned the song that was going to bring him back when he needed, plus get him in the door since it was inaccessible any other way.

"Let me take care of the village, I'm counting on you, Link.." Sheik said standing from the seat and headed outside to help the residents more.

Link was pushed back down to rest by the inn lady when he tried to get up. She gave him another bowl of soup on the house and started to tend to another young blonde man with a broken arm a couple beds away.

When he was allowed to leave Link did a quick survey of the graveyard and his pouch, making sure he had what he needed. He was forced to make several trips out, having been completely taken by surprise of it's complexity. Thankfully he had Kakariko close by so it wasn't going to be too much of an issue to get them quickly, just more tedious, and expensive.

This temple was what underworld must have been like. The return of the wallmasters, torturous chambers with spikes that fell down like rain and the onslaught of redeads. He knew that Impa had been the sage, which made him wonder about the race of Sheikah. Had they built this accursed place? It was the most frightening. With the constant back and forth loss of magic, and the few blind jumps he had to make. He nearly got lost so many times, having to use the Eye of Truth very sparingly. He wondered if he could use it on Sheik, to see what he really looked like. Then worried what he'd really see. The boat ride was enough to make him sick, however the Stalfos fight was enough to distract him from motion sickness. The worst was at the end, which was the real reason he had to make so many trips out. He refused to take a nap inside the temple, more content with leaving to sleep in the rain.

He was happy when, and only when he stumbled off the platform and over the railing of the entrance into the shadow temple. Impa's words ringing in his head, she'd seemed proud of him, which meant a lot from someone he admired. He hit the ground hard and had to just lay there for a bit. This was too much. That boss was the harshest, even dangling off the side of an island surrounded in magma or getting whipped around by water was better than being smashed, squeezed, bounced and punched by a pair of hands more than three times his size. He experienced near death twice and thankfully the fairies he had brought with him were enough. Groaning lightly he got up, knees and ankles sore from bouncing up and down. He was sure this time he had more than one cracked rib but thankfully nothing broken. If Ganondorf was anything like or beyond that thing then he had really no chance at all succeeding in his journey.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_Link began to laugh and shake his head. "I need to get rid of that cow..." He said as he choked out some coughs._

_Sheik chuckled lightly behind the muffler and sighed. "The fates spoke... I guess we should call it a night... you seem to be doing just fine..." He said as he stood up._

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	5. Means to an End

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Previously:

The water temple and meeting Ruto solidifies Link's feeling of rejection with Sheik, but he doesn't have much time to dwell on it when Kakariko is being attacked! Link to the rescue... well sorta. After healing he heads out to the Shadow Temple and has some serious questions for the Sheikah race.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Means to an End

Link didn't wake up in the grass of the graveyard that laid in the back of Kakariko. Actually he was back home, quietly laying in bed curled up enough to fit in. He shivered lightly from the chilled night air but had a woolen blanket that was tucked into him nicely. The bits of dust that flew in the air glistened and glittered in the moonlight. He sighed and turned his head when he heard the heavy thunks on the wood floors.

There was a crash and a yell and a long stretched out MOOOOOOooooooo that came from the tree house when Link fully woke up to see the cow standing, staring down at him.

"What in the?!" being yelled was what shook the silvery gold haired Sheikah from his slumber above the house. He didn't really like low ceilings so he was more than happy to let Link sleep in his own bed as he slept outside. He moved down gracefully as bird to the edge of the treehouse and leaned over onto the balcony.

Link stood with a small, undersized chair and a stick, guarding himself against the cow that still, just stood there staring at Link as it chewed its feed.

"I was wondering if you knew about this.." Sheik trailed off, he had come a couple times without Link, mainly when he needed to disappear for a few hours and keep low. It had been the first time he'd seen it.

"No! I mean.. how... how did it even get up here!?" he cried out and set down the small child chair and threw the stick out the window. Now relaxed he sighed. "I have a feeling this is Malon's doing.. she probably felt bad about my broken rib..." he was going to continue to say what he had a preference for but not in the company of someone who he had spent the night with.

"Well you now have your own milk dispensary..." Sheik couldn't hide the smug and chide tone that he took when speaking about the cow, he was too humored by the hero's appearance when trying to fend off the cow.

"Shut up, waking up to something that doesn't belong... I was wondering why I dreamt of rolling around in cow dung.." he sighed at the sight of the pile on the floor. "Why has most of this epic tale been written around cow shit?" He asked as he slowly moved to sit. The light pain that had remained shot out and caught him by surprise.

Sheik moved forward and around the cow, avoiding it's droppings. "Here.." he said softly and helped Link to lay back down. "You took a beating, I think you need a day."

"Oh wow, look who's talking procrastination."

"Its called rehabilitation."

"I am up for some more fornication." Link grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. In the last temple he'd found Impa's home during a break and found some interesting books.

It was obvious the word was understood by the other, for the red eyed Sheikah stood up and started to walk away.

Link blinked a few times as he watched (over the cow's back) as Sheik stepped outside, his body went tight as he clenched his fists and then relaxed.

The heavily bandaged one slipped back in and proceeded to ignore Link's eyes and he pulled away the blanket some to examine Link's wounds.

Link didn't really know what to say, he said it more out of joking, but he wasn't sure if the reaction he received was anger, or frustration. He sighed and let the other male tend to his wounds, giving him some red potion to heal him from the inside out. Finally he felt the bone reset and mend as he relaxed in the bed.

"I will get going, see you in one day's time.. head to the Gerudo Valley, and be careful." he said softly. He kept his head down and headed to the door.

"You can stay." Link called out. "I can imagine your still pretty beat from putting out fires." He asked, with a trying smile and then looked down. "Promise I wont try anything."

Sheik looked back and sighed. "Alright.. but no more stupid jokes," he said and sat down in the small child's chair. He was much too long for it, but his slender body didn't cause the chair to creak or strain.

Link laid back. "How are you doing anyways?" he asked. "I saw you took quite a fall earlier.. you seemed fine when we talked.."

Sheik's tone became awkward again. "Yes, I was fine, just a bump." He said as he rubbed his arm lightly. "Nothing as bad as I know Bongo Bongo put you through." He said, laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah.. I never want to jump again.. my ankles up to my hips are stiff..."

"You should rest Hero.." Sheik insisted

"So should you, um... assistant person..."

They both laughed for a moment, before settling into an enjoyable silence.

Sheik stood up and looked at the cow. "I really cant stand the smell anymore.." he said and started to use the broom and shovel the cow's droppings out the balcony and over the side.

"You really... don't have to... do that." Link said each time Sheik came back as he shuffled the droppings til there was barely any left.

"I don't know about you, but its driving me insane and its not good for people who are healing." he said curtly. "Be back in a moment." he slipped out of the house and instead of using the ground he jumped the side of the moss sided rock towards the small stream.

Link relaxed and looked at the cow. "You are a mood killer.." he said and rolled his eyes.

Sheik returned a moment later with a bucket of water and rinsed down the floor, letting the rest fall between the cracks. "She should have just tied it up outside..." Link heard the other grumble lightly.

Link enjoyed watching the Sheikah move and talk non-chalantly to himself. He could see the moonlight reflecting off his muffler and silvery blonde hair as he gingerly finished cleaning up the floor. He rose a brow, realizing something, but shook his head. Link had to be wrong, so he pushed the thought away.

"Thats about as good as it gets.." Sheik looked at the cow and rubbed his arm again, as if trying to rub away a pain.

Link figured that him saying he was fine was just a show, everyone gets hurt, and sometimes red potion and milk didn't work on broken bones. Sometimes they just took the pain away until you got hit again.

Sheik had moved the chair up against a shadowed wall, settling into the awkward silence again. Link heard the movement as Sheik pulled down the muffler and his breathing came unblocked. Though the moon was bright, there was still a shadow over the Sheikah that hid his gentle angular face.

Link could see the outline of his jaw and neck, as slender as they were he couldn't help but smile. He had enjoyed the other night they had together, though after everything that's happened he had really figured that was a one time thing. "Will I ever get to see your face?" he suddenly asked.

Sheik jumped lightly when he heard the voice sound. "Probably not... Sorry.." he whispered and his head faced away.

"Orders from above?" Link made a face and looked up.

Sheik again rubbed his arms lightly. "Unfortunately yes... but its all part of the stay in the shadows, do not be seen, even by the hero.."

"Guess what they don't know wont hurt them right?" Link said, chuckling. "Not asking you to go against them or anything.." He was really hinting at the fire temple.

"I know... I will do what I do best.." He said and his head lowered some, the light from the moon showed he had been smiling some. "You do seem to be feeling better about this quest... though you are coming closer to the end, just one last temple and you will finally face the evil king.."

"You sound almost sad about that."

"I am not sure how this will end.. and if it ends how I believe, I may not see you again.." He whispered. "I will be honest, our conversations have been interesting to say the least.." he chided and chuckled. He stood up from the small chair and walked over to where Link was, making sure to shadow his face as he got closer.

"I've not been thinking too much of the conversations lately.."

Sheik sat down at Link's feet, the moon had slunk behind some heavy clouds. "I don't doubt it." he whispered lightly and shook his head.

Link grinned and sighed as he laid back down. "I… didn't mean to.. yeah…"

"I know Link." he whispered and turned his head lightly, a bit of his silvery gold hair glinted in the dim moonlight.

Link sat up suddenly and pulled down the canvas that went over his window. He pulled the Sheikah's arm close to him, bringing the rest of the body along with it. The small bed creaked under their weight. Sheik's legs dangled over the edge as Link moved over him.. His hand ran over the other's face and found his lips and moved his own down upon them.

Sheik accepted the kiss, out of all the roles he had to play, this had to be the most enjoyable. There was a sense of acceptance he felt with the hero. They worked together, so in turn, they would reward each other.

Link moved slowly but the moments came to a halting stop when a rather loud splat followed by a wafting smell of putrid hit them hard. Link got up and had to open the window blinds again so he could stick his head out to get fresh air. In the moment that the moon was allowed back in it hit the Sheikah's face. Link had only a second of the clear delicate features of the equally young man who had been helping him these long days, and he burned that image into his mind.

Sheik however only took a second before wrapping his face some and following suit and sticking his head out the window. Feeling a bit sick at his stomach, not only because of the interrupting cow, but the fact that Link had seen him on accident. He would act like it didn't happen, say nothing means it didn't happen, just like a few nights ago.

Link began to laugh and shake his head. "I need to get rid of that cow..." He said as he choked out some coughs.

Sheik chuckled lightly behind the muffler and sighed. "The fates spoke... I guess we should call it a night... you seem to be doing just fine..." He said as he stood up. "Though I would recommend camping out instead.. I am taking my leave." he said and stepped around the cow and slipped out. He jumped to the top of the treehouse and skimmed from tree to tree towards the west.

Link sighed and got up. He was feeling much better, especially with cow dung around to motivate him to move along. So he collected his things and slowly climbed down the ladder so not to aggravate the rib and headed to find a nice pallet and take a quick nap before heading to the desert. He was beaming from the assurance that Sheik didn't totally reject him this time.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_Link nodded and sat down across from him. "I have a question... where is Zelda?" he asked suddenly._

_Sheik went stiff, he felt a pang of resentment for the female suddenly. "She is safe.." He said, as instructed by Impa and the others._

_"Safe could also be in the bad guy's hands just waiting for me." he contradicted._

_"She isn't in the hands of Ganondorf... don't worry so much..."_

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	6. Desert Heat

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Previously:

Link wakes up at home, with many of a surprise. Sheik does some necessary cleaning and things start to get heated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Desert Heat

When his feet hit the ground of the dark Hyrule field he took off running, skimming the forest's edge all the way to the lake. He couldn't go the way of the pass that lead up to the Gerudo fortress, the time it took to get there he'd have to wait til nightfall. He was still covered by the shadows of the lake's cliff sides as predawn lightened up the indigo sky. Finding his way to the mouth of the river that emptied into the lake he shimmied the wall of the cliff and found footing on a small path overlooking the water. It would take him longer, but it was dangerous to take a more forward approach.

He was careless and slipped a first time, the morning's dew still clung to the rocks, and a bit of moss had gotten the better of him. He grabbed tightly to his hand holds and found another place for his feet. He panted lightly as he took a breath and smiled when he saw the overhang under the Gerudo bridge. He scanned the cliff face and jumped several feet up to another ledge, doing this a few times. He regained some of his height as he could feel more warmth coming from the sun's ascent. The earth began to shake as a series of explosions rang out over head. The shock from it surprised him and dislodged him from his spot. He heard the sounds of splintering wood as he started to slide down the cliff face. He pushed off the wall as hard as he could and turned his body so he could grab the other side.

Sheik hissed in pain when a rock pierced past his bandages and into his hand. He grabbed with his good hand before the damage ended up worse. He'd been aiming for one of the scraggly trees that had been sticking out. Slowly he slid the jagged rock from his hand, wincing and held it to his chest. He was having horrible luck with this arm, as the healed break was starting to throb as well. With one hand gripping tightly to a equally jagged rock he used the bleeding one and teeth to rip off more of his muffler. With some creativity he was able to wrap it tightly without letting go. Now back to work...

He climbed up the other edge, looking every once in a while at a passing board or piece of rope from the now demolished bridge. He groaned knowing that Link was going to enjoy that one. He finally made it to the falls, climbing upwards anywhere else would be dangerous and he'd be in full sight. He took a break on the cliff to clean out his hand in the water and re-bandage it. He climbed the cliff slowly, when he felt the sun hit his head, he stopped and grabbed a thin brown cloak from his pack and slid it over his head and shoulders, it would reduce some of the visibility of his climbing form. He got up slowly the rest of the way, and slipped behind the large tent of the carpenters that were arguing with one of the Gerudo women. He overheard some claims about Ganondorf's orders, and that they needed to leave, but the men refused, because the only way would have to be downstream since the bridge now was gone. He waited the day in a crevice, sleeping off and on knowing there were too many eyes that could see him. Especially of the Gerudo, they had keener eyes than the Hylians. The Gerudo women eventually left, and after a while the four carpenters after them, proclaiming that they were going to join up with the girls.

Sheik shook his head, wondering if they knew anything what so ever about the different and all female race and why they liked to keep it that way. He waited a little longer, the sun was setting before he could finally move from his spot behind the tent. He slid into the darkness and started up the path towards the Gerudo fortress that stood outside the desert entrance.

He was able to get past the first defense, since he could easily blend in with the setting sun. However he didn't realize that they were in the middle of a guard change and the sun betrayed him when an errant ray of it's light glinted off some of the silver of his outfit. The keen eyes of the Gerudo head guard didn't miss it either.

He had about four seconds before they were on him, just a whistle in a certain way and they knew exactly where he was. It wasn't like he didn't have a good bounty on his head. He was assisting the hero, and he had been seen by many of Ganondorf's spies, along with releasing and freeing a sage to fulfil her duties, he was pretty notorious.

He was pinned down with only a bit of effort when he tried to fight back, but they put an end to that. The butt of their scimitar connected with his head and he was out like a light. He was thrown into the pit cell, no doors, a small window up too far for him to try running up the wall, and no crevices to try and climb with his fingers. He groaned as his eyes finally opened, they had pulled off his wrap and left it with him . He checked for his things, and found all but the harp gone. He sighed and laid back. "And this is why Zelda didnt come." This was another mess up on his part, his mind had been errant lately. The upcoming final temple and then the final fight weighed on his mind, not so much whether Link could do it, but what would come of next. Those thoughts, words of those that commanded him burned in his mind. He knew that even with the slight hope that it wouldn't work, or that Link would refuse to go back, he knew it was out of his and any one else's hands. It was up to the goddesses.

He laid there for an hour, growing lonelier. It was a scary feeling, because aside from the now enlightened Impa, he was the very last. He could find a good Hylian woman and continue his bloodline, but that wouldn't bring back his kind. Besides, his growing feelings for the hero were too strong for him to find a wife. He grumbled and shook his head. This time that had been wasted was getting the worst of him, if he wasn't sleeping he was fighting, running, calculating, even praying. So the passing moments of quiet waiting were lethal to his motivation.

Maybe Link would save him.

He heard another whistle, and it brought him out of the darkness of his thoughts as he heard shuffling of feet. Then some feminine voices. They had caught someone else, and were bringing what he assumed another male to this same cell since the others were full of the carpenters.

He saw a flash of green fly down in front of him and land hard on the dirt floor. Sheik quickly grabbed his muffler and wrapped it around his face, though it was dark the moon still shone down and the sun had already betrayed him once today.

Link looked up when his head stopped spinning and causing his vision to go in and out. He cursed the Gerudo aloud not realizing that he wasn't alone. Sitting up he rubbed his head and let out a hiss from the bump on his head. He checked himself and was glad they hadn't taken anything of his. Save for his dignity. Another set of girls, who already rejected his heroic charm.

He heard the slight grind of rocks and sand underfoot coming from behind him. Spinning around he drew his sword, but quickly put it away when seeing his cell partner. "Hey!" he said and smiled.

Sheik chuckled. "Well it looks like the two of us weren't enough to outsmart the women here.."

"You have to respect them, they are good at their job, albeit careless." He pulled out the long shot and grinned.

"They took all my weapons unfortunately... its good they didn't take yours, least then we have a way out." Sheik stretched and relaxed for the moment on the ground.

Link nodded and sat down across from him. "I have a question... where is Zelda?" he asked suddenly.

Sheik went stiff, he felt a pang of resentment for the female suddenly. "She is safe.." He said, as instructed by Impa and the others.

"Safe could also be in the bad guy's hands just waiting for me." he contradicted.

"She isn't in the hands of Ganondorf... don't worry so much..." Sheik's voice betrayed him.

"Guess that makes sense, I over heard them talking about torturing a prisoner they found about Zelda's wherabouts." He said and pointed at Sheik with a grin. "Didn't expect you."

Sheik was a bit humored that Link was already off Zelda. "Says the boy who has a horse and still got caught."

"Well I rode up to the gate in front of the deep desert and it was shut so I tried to double back and reconstruct a strategy when I got caught." he explained.

"I was betrayed by sunlight," Sheik smiled.

Link chuckled. "You do stick out a bit, especially here."

"So you going to get us out of here?" He asked.

"Eventually." Link said grinning. "They have their eyes on us, lets give it a little bit before we bust out."

"Lets only give it an hour." Sheik said and stretched out, and slid to the ground and closed his eyes.

"So... umm about earlier?" Link said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Sheik didn't open his eyes.

"If I wont see you again much after this... where are you going?"

Sheik had held his breath, the hero had a strange mind sometimes, and he was wondering where this was going to go. "I will probably go back to our village outside Hyrule..." he whispered, though he had escaped when Impa had grabbed him, the rest of his clan had been wiped out during the last seven years. "Rebuild.." alone.

Link nodded, letting his mind wander on what needed rebuilding, refraining from asking because he had already heard too many dark stories about what happened while he was asleep.

Silence had returned between them. Sheik's eyes remained closed, trying to rest in the small time they had before attempting an escape. He had a slight advantage, he just had to get through to the desert. Link, on the other hand, had some saving to do here, and he wouldn't be able to even get to the desert without getting a pass.

"Your hand is hurt." Link suddenly mentioned.

Sheik's eyes opened and he looked down and then quickly hid his injured hand. "It's fine."

"Here let me see." Link moved closer and snatched Sheik's wrist.

The Sheikah's elbow cried out in pain and Sheik whined. "Careful.."

"Oh! Sorry.. I figured you were lying about earlier.." he took the other's hand and saw the messy and bloody tourniquet around Sheik's palm. "It looks kinda bad." Link turned and pulled out a bottle filled with water and after removing the old bandages he rinsed off Sheik's hand. "You need to take better care of yourself."

Sheik looked away, his heart crashing against his chest like a drum, he could barely hear Link over it. "Y-yeah." was all he could think of to say.

Link pulled out his blanket that the inn lady had washed for him and tore off a strip. "Here." He wrapped Sheik's hand and smiled. "If I had some potion I'd give it to you but I doubt the Gerudo wanna do any business with me." he laughed.

Sheik nodded. "Thank you Link."

Link looked over at the other, only part of his arm was showing in the moonlight and he inched a bit closer. "You know since... I may not see you again after this... I know that I have to get this one done and then head for Ganondorf.." Link beat around the bush too much. "Can I..."

Sheik's eyes opened and he looked at Link with mock disdain. "Are we hinting at something?" He sat up and moved to pull off the muffler that wrapped around his head. He knew that once Link's eyes adjusted that he could probably see his face. The hour and some minutes alone, with his thoughts made him realize it didn't matter now. The end was so close and Link was a day minimum from finding out the truth about him. However he knew that if things had gone by law, his existence to Link would be wiped out and replaced by Zelda.

Link suddenly felt a bit selfish, "Sorry... I shouldn't have as-" he was cut off when he felt his hand being pulled further into the dark. He blinked when he felt the rough lips of another. His focus began to wane as he slipped further into the motions that he had once before. Only this time, it wasn't with fumbling fingers, he was now sure what he wanted.

However for Sheik, this was the last time, everything was going to end, maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day. Part of him, most of him wanted tear at the threads of time and space just to make everything stay as it was. He ignored the harsh words of Impa in the back of his mind, scolding him for taking too much liking to Link.

He was a traitor. The first of his kind, that also happened to be the last.

Link's fingers gently caressed through the silvery gold hair, tugging some, nails digging into the scalp gently that sent electricity through the other. Pushing away the wrappings around his head.

Instantly Sheik realized something, he was the last of his kind, in all the world. There was no one who was going to test him, no elders to scold him for not upholding the traits of his kind. Dear Goddess Nayru, forgive me.

Link was on his back, feeling the moderately light body above him. Sheik may have not been too strong looking, but for his thinner stature he was like a tidal wave when he pushed Link's hands away and pinned them to the ground.

He really does trust me too much... Sheik mused to himself, the slight smirk on his lips could be barely seen by his other. He let go of Link's hands, so he could start to undo the armor that was already heavy with sweat. A few clasps under his arms and behind his neck and the top was now piled on the ground.

When the sound hit Link's ears he took the moment where the cool desert air hit the other to dominate the situation. He pushed the other to his back and had to feel around with his hands till he found the lips he wanted to kiss.

Sheik moaned, loving the feel of rough fingers on his face. He had never guessed that all the years and months and days would make the skin of his cheeks, his temples, even his jaw so sensitive. His body arched some as he undid the belt around Link's tunic.

Link pulled away when the belt fell to the side, as he moved away the tunic stayed and was soon slipping over his head, his hat along for the ride.

A flittering of wings as a ball of light darted out of the hat. Link blinked and quickly grabbed a bottle that had been where he had sat earlier and scooped Navi up and plugged it quickly and tossed it to the back, along with his undergarments and tunic to shield her from watching.

Sheik let out a light chuckle, the back of his hand covering his mouth. "You are so mean to her.."

"Do you want her yelling out 'Hey!' or 'Link shouldn't you try to escape?'?" he asked grinning then silencing the Sheikah under him with a soft kiss.

Sheik didn't care. He never favored faeries, they tended to talk too much. His thoughts were taken back when he felt the cool air hit his waist as the clasps over the lower half of his uniform was undone. He jumped and put his hand over Link's, not sure if he was trying to slow him down, or stop him.

Link wouldn't have any of it, as he pushed the other's hands away, he knew that Sheik needed to get his head back in the game. As soon as the other kicked off the last bit of his outfit he was right there with him tossing his under wear to the rest of the pile. He panted, feeling the body against him, both naked as goosebumps decorated their once covered skin.

The dust and gravel under them shifted under the weight of the two of them, and their breathing was echoed off the stone and dirt walls that confined them. Link couldn't help but get a bit ahead of himself as he tried to move against Sheik some more, ready to just take him. However the jump of the other body and hands against his chest, brought him back to reality.

Sheik hadn't meant to move suddenly, the last time they hadn't gotten this far. He'd stopped because he was scared, and he still felt that fear. But this would be their last time together, he could die the next day. If Sheik was going to lose Link he wanted something to think of before it ended. He rolled over and pushed the blonde Hylian back to his back and moved onto his hips and straddled him gently. He arched his back over towards Link and easily found his lips. He had memorized the Hero's body the last time they had done been alone together, right before he decided it was better to leave.

Link allowed the idea of being on bottom for a bit, though he wasn't sure how it'd work this way. His thoughts collided and his senses went numb when he felt the soft, almost frail fingers on his member, stroking him gently as the kiss began to deepen. He moaned lightly, feeling the lips over his return the sound.

Sheik didn't spend much time stroking the already throbbing manhood of the one below him. He wished they had something, anything to make this easier. Despite the pain, Sheik went ahead anyways. Adjusting himself over Link as he pushed the other into him, he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the sting of his body stretching. He forced himself down the other's cock fully and panted with shaking arms.

Link's eyes fluttered lightly, at night in the desert it was cold, but he was pouring with sweat. The warmness that wrapped around him only provided more heat through his veins.

The nubile ninja's hips moved some, trying to be as natural as possible, it was almost too much to stay sitting up straight. His hands moved down to the stronger chest below him, trying not to collapse. He held his bad arm against his chest as the other held Link's shoulder.

Link's eyes opened fully. The moon's light hit the metal of his shield, reflecting light in different areas of the cell. It was the first time he could fully see the other's face. It was definitely not Zelda as he had guessed a few times before the fire temple. Sheik's features were not as delicate as he thought. They were sharp, strong but at the same time soft and exotic. What he loved the most where his ruby colored eyes, so differently beautiful, matching the color of his lust in the faint moonlight. He couldn't help but reach up to touch the Sheikah's face, cupping it and caressing.

Sheik's eyes opened more, delirious he hadn't noticed the moonlight illuminating his face until Link's fingers touched him. He quickly turned his head as strands of hair fell over his features. He then fell to the hero's chest. "Dont... look.." he panted out.

Link chuckled, his hips started moving up, his hands returning to the other's hips. "You...'re so... cute.." he whispered with every thrust into the other's entrance.

Sheik pinched Link's arm in retaliation, and moved his bad arm down for better balance. His hands crushing into Link's chest as he ground his hips up and down the Hylian's shaft. A sharp pain shot through his bad hand and arm, reflecting on his face.

Link fumbled some, but he was able to sit up and wrap his arms around the other, burying his face into the crook of the Sheik's neck, taking him in with every sense. This was more tragic, as it would be the last time.

Sheik's head fell to the side, part of him wanted to crumble, to collapse and just die when they reached the afterglow. He could feel his throat tighten, he quickly shook his head and moved against the hero, trying to focus on his love, on the companionship they had. He nuzzled into the other's neck with his bad arm wrapped around his shoulders. The other around his waist as his body moved in motion with Link's.

Link's lips could feel the tremble from the other, his movements picked up as he helped move them faster, he was so close but it seemed like both of them were avoiding it so much. His hand ran through Sheik's hair, caressing him affectionately.

Sheik came first, he had pushed his worries so far back that he almost forgot they had to be sort of quiet, and let out a moan that echoed off the walls. It was followed a moment later by Link's release, the hero's moans were soft as he held back as much as possible from calling out the other's name.

Link laid backwards onto the ground and panted lightly, staring up at the night sky, as very few stars watched them, but it was ok.

Sheik stared down at Link with a light, sad smile on his face and started to move to get up. "We should get rea-" He was cut off by a hand yanking him down to the ground. He let out an oof when he fell back, thanking Nayru it wasn't his bad arm.

"Just stay for a few more minutes... I just.. want you right here." Link said.

Sheik looked down some and nodded. However he turned with his back to Link, his head in the dirt, and the strong arm under his neck and chin.

Link said nothing for those few minutes.

Sheik had a hand over his mouth, his eyes welling up. His thoughts had been in full debate. This quiet time of afterthought and flooding realizations were getting the worst of him.

If Link lost his fight... they didn't have to say good bye.

But if Link lost his fight... he'd be dead.

If Link won... everything would be good again.

But if Link won... time would be healed, and they'd never meet.

A strong arm wrapped around Sheik's shoulder, the slightly older ninja's face turned a few shades of red and his eyes widened. He tried to suck up the tears until he realized the heavy breathing on the back of his neck meant the other was sleeping. He sighed lightly but enjoyed it for a moment.

Link woke up with a start when Sheik moved out of his arms. "Sorry, we should probably.. yeah.." he rubbed his eyes.

Sheik said nothing, and wrapped his head first, hoping to hide his face the best he could. If Link hadn't seen him earlier, he didn't want him to see him weak like he was now.

Link took a deep breath, and got up to dress. "Hey Sheik, I have a confession." Link laughed lightly. "When I asked if I could, it wasn't that, but... It was really amazing.."

Sheik felt heat hit his face from getting flustered, he wasn't going to ask what Link wanted. Sheik did what he wanted instead, and it had been enough for Link.

They parted ways fifteen minutes later, Sheik gave him a slight bow and sent him through the first door to the first carpenter.

Link watched as the other slipped into the shadows towards the deep desert.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_Comeback... save me..._

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	7. Finality

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Previously:

We see what Sheik has to go through when going back and forth between temples. His thoughts are starting to become more hazardous to his role in the legend, and he finally decides that Link was right. It's all a bust, so he may as well do what he wants.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Comparatively the Spirit Temple had been quite easy. He would never forgive the Iron Knuckles that re-broke his rib and gave him a concussion. He got sick in the temple, as a way of saying a final adieu to the least favorite of races in Hyrule. He had to press on despite wanting to slip into a coma, he was a hero.

Once he stepped out of the desert he decided to stop by Kakariko first, getting supplies, healing up at a fairy fountain (having forgotten about the ones in the desert) and headed out on his way. He slipped past the re-deads quickly, less fear in his heart as he had before. Part of him wanted to go to the castle, but knew it was impenetrable.

Something else brought him to the temple of time.

He stepped up the stairs and through the cathedral doors, hoping to find Zelda on the other side. Part of him hoped Sheik next to her, as promised. It made him smile.

But it was Sheik, he stood up straight, and then relaxed.

This was the other version of Sheik, the stoic, straight to the point version that had a purpose. The eyes didn't flash sadness, but regret.

Sheik told him of the three goddesses, and how those tied to the fates took upon themselves to restore balance in all the realms. How Ganondorf's greed for evil had broken the Triforce into three, and those tied to the fates became the bearers, one including Ganondorf himself. Sheik's eyes went to Link's hand, "You Link, are the bearer of courage, Faeore's life shines through you as you have completed the tasks."

Link felt a surge of electricity shoot through him as his hand began to glow, even through the leather of his gauntlet the triangle grew with a faint gold light.

"And the other... who holds the graces of the Goddess Nayru, and the bearer of the Triforce of wisdom."

The air seemed to stop in the room as Sheik's hand went up, the triforce imprinted on the back of the ninja's hand glowed brightly.

Light developed the room and when he could see again Sheik was gone.

Link's eyes widened and his body went solid, he took a step back when he felt the shock wear off.

Zelda stood solid, dressed delicately in the royal garb befitting a princess. Her silvery and golden hair brushed over her shoulders that were adorned with golden pauldrons. They reached to her neck and down over her clavicle. She was elegant and beautiful. However her presence was strong, ready to finish this fight knowing that the time had come. "It is I, the Princess of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom... Zelda."

Link wanted to take a step forward but refrained, he was confused, and wasn't sure what was really going on. Had the spell Zelda used, so good that it made her a man, or was there two of them?

"I must apologize for meeting you in that disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil.." she looked down, she was still Zelda deep down. "Please, forgive me.." Her eyes showed the only weakness, as they had began to fill with tears.

Link said nothing, knowing that challenging her would not make this easier for anyone right now.

Her dress swept backwards behind her as she took several steps forward. She explained what happened, leaving out any real details from when they last saw each other to when they had met again.

He may never know.

However, she was a born queen, her words rallied him and he listened to her plan, it was concise and well thought out. He knew why she was bequeathed with wisdom of the goddess of love and wisdom.

He watched as she presented him with the arrows of light, though he knew that if things went well he'd not need them.

The ground began to shake and suddenly when he looked again at Zelda she was encased in dark light that wrapped around her body. The look of horror on her face was met with Link's sudden attempt to free her. However his sword just jumped back, not making a scratch.

The laughing words of Ganondorf rang out. "I knew if I watched this boy long enough you'd reveal yourself princess.."

Zelda's image faded away along with her prison.

"If you want to see your princess again, you're going to have to come by my castle boy." The laughter faded away as Link turned and charged to the doors and outside. He had to get there, he had to save Zelda.

He swiftly made his his way past the gossip stones, stopping in his tracks when he heard the faint sound of a harp, playing Zelda's lullaby so faintly that he almost thought it was the wind. He glanced back and saw a young man, sitting atop of one of the gossip stones, strumming the same harp from all those times before.

"She's gone isnt she?" He asked.

Link walked closer. "How.."

"We are separate yet the same, when I met the princess we were trained to be the same.. we did everything together," he spoke, pulling down the muffler finally. His hair was as long as Zelda's however most of it was sheared in several layers, giving him a bit more masculinity. He set down the harp. "I wont ask for forgiveness, I lied to you," he stood up.

"You did what you had to do... I.."

Sheik shook his head. "No time for talk... Zelda is more important, she must be saved and Ganondorf must be stopped. For the sake of those who've lost their lives, and those who will be lost if his reign is continued."

Link nodded. "Right." Pulling his things tighter he was about to break into a run.

Sheik grabbed his shield, pulling him back a little. "Just breathe, calm your heart and step into your role as hero.." he said when Link questioned him. "Haste makes waste..."

Link nodded and tried to relax, he knew that rushing in would only exhaust him and he'd be useless. "How often was it you?"

"She taught you three songs, Prelude, Minuet, and Nocturne.. The others were me." He explained. "Since I was debilitated after the attack of Kakariko Village, I couldn't even strum."

"How was Bongo Bongo wiping the floor with you your fault?" Link said chuckling as they walked up the path to where the castle once stood.

Sheik glared at him for a moment. "I was the one who knew the sealing spell the best, when I heard you... I became distracted." He said, looking away.

Link's eyes fluttered in disbelief.

"Zelda was helping, but we were no match, and it flew past her in the well and came for me," he explained. "I made your presence more important that hers..."

"How badly did you get into trouble?"

"I said that I was worried about you seeing her that I became distracted." he said chuckling, Impa tends to believe more battle related excuses than those of emotions."

Link nodded and he stopped, the sight of the castle still sent him reeling. The floating fortress was massive and looming.

Sheik looked up at it. "I cannot go with you.." he said. "As much as my connection with you is the reason for this dilemma." he said, his eyes falling to the ground.

"I am sure that even if it wasn't, he'd still have found her eventually once she revealed herself." Link assured, hoping that he could convince the other. Though he felt it was more his fault, Ganondorf had been watching him the most.

When they found no bridge they followed the path up to the edge of the massive volcanic crater. Link's eyes began to illuminate as the sages he'd helped ascend began to speak through him.

Link faltered some as the light left his eyes. He looked over at the door and suddenly a bridge of shining colors gave them a way across. He was hesitant but a gentle shove from Sheik got him going.

"Good luck, do not die... you have to survive and come back.." Sheik said as Link reached halfway across the bridge.

Link stopped and turned. "Last chance, you should help me out, it'd be a nice change."

"No Link, as much as I'd love to fight by your side I will remain here and wait for you to return with the princess."

Link nodded. "I promise." He charged in.

Link was retested through each of the rooms that made up the tower of evil. He wasn't too happy about it, but he applied all he'd learned with the collection of weapons and items that helped save him each time. Every time he came out of one room he'd look at the entrance, in hopes that Sheik would be there.

When he ascended the main stairwell that lead up to the top, he could hear the sound of a piano growing.

He reached a room that brought back a bad memory and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Damn.." he cursed. He didn't get much of a chance to approach when it shot to life, and charged Link with a greater sense of murderous intent. Link was dodging and hiding behind pillars, his mind reeling on a plan of some kind.

A glint of blue caught the Knuckle's attention and it went after that.

Link saw the form of Sheik and laughed. "Couldn't stay back could you?!"

"I'll draw its attention, you aim for its back and take it down!" Sheik called back. He was much faster than it, but kept within it's attention. Giving Link a chance.

Link nodded and stood up. He charged and swung his blade at the back of the animated armor.

However it wasn't going to take this decoy attack too lightly. With shocking speed it swung the axe around clipping Link's shield and sending him backwards before he realized it.

Sheik glared, though he had no real weapons to speak of, he had to bring back its attention on him.

The two men miscalculated its speed and the form of magic that gave it life. Instead of the ancient witch twins Twinrova animating it, it was Ganondorf's sheer will that made this thing. It was faster, smarter, and more powerful. The axe rose high, ready to bury itself into the Hero's beating heart just as he was opening his eyes.

Link winced and shut his eyes tightly, but felt no pain. He could smell blood, but no pain came over him. Was he already dead?

He felt pressure on his chest, maybe he was dying.

Slowly his eyes opened, first he saw the Iron Knuckle raising its axe again, readying another strike. He felt a warm, faint breath on his neck, and time seemed to slow to a halt.

Sheik laid on his chest, bleeding from the back.

Link lifted his sword, letting the power of the golden gauntlets, take the next axe blow. Stopping it in mid flight down upon him and the Sheikah that had protected him. He slid out gently from Sheik as the Knuckle pulled back his axe and readied for another blow.

The hero lunged into attacks, faster than he had before. It wasn't just about Sheik, bleeding on the ground as he crawled away out of the fray. It was about finally connecting with the hardships that his absence had caused. It was about seeing, experiencing the fall of a comrade in battle. He fought for those he called friends, those he loved, the moments they shared. He'd look back at all the things he complained about in and just smile.

The sword slid through the Knuckle, as it crumbled to the floor, sizzling as the magic wore off and it was then nothing more than a broken decoration.

Sheik! Link rushed back to the fallen Sheikah, helping him up to sitting against the wall gently. He searched, avidly for a fairy that wasn't there.

"Link, you need to go.. continue on.." Sheik whispered.

"I have to heal you.."

Sheik put his hand on Link's face gently. "I have some in my pack, I just need to rest for a moment."

"Are you sure..." Link tried not to look at the ground, he could feel wetness soaking into the knees of his leggings, or how it dampened his gloves.

"I am fine... you need to save the princess." His hand fell to the ground limply, smiling sadly he turned his red eyed gaze to Link's. "I never told you, when I was young, I was training to become an archiver.. I would... pass along stories to the next generations.. I was born.. with the knowledge of the fates."

Link was confused, "You really need to stop talking, stop wasting your strength!" he snapped.

"Link, when this is over, everything will be ok you h-have to go..." his tanned skin had faded several shades lighter. His eyes seemed heavy with every second that passed.

Link didnt want to move, he just stayed next to the other, looking for anything close to a red potion or a fairy to heal him. His hands fumbling more and more as he searched.

"Link go!" Sheik's tone went dark. "Zelda is important... you have to do as the fates demand... my part in this story is coming to a close, and until you defeat the King of Evil, every damage he's dealt will be in vain."

Link bit his lips together and stood up. "Ok, but make me a promise."

Sheik gave him a fleeting look, turning his head to hide behind the veil of hair. "Ok.."

"When I get back, you have to tell me all your stories... and take me with you out of Hyrule and I will help you rebuild." Link demanded. "Promise me you'll tell me your stories when this is all over."

Sheik looked up, his eyes wet. He smiled, a bright and full of life smile that was was followed by a nod. "Its a promise..." he whispered.

Link took Sheik's hand and held it tightly. "I will be back, dont break your promise either."

Sheik just chuckled, and felt the slight pressure that came from the other's lips. His eyes opened just a bit more to see Link's face pressed against his. It was the last time, so he kissed him back.

Link turned and headed towards the newly opened doors, glancing back only once.

Sheik watched, tears falling down the corners of his eyes. Come back... save me..

"These toys are too much for you."

It was the beginning all over again, his last fight, only he had Zelda's power behind him. He boasted to the evil king that his phantom and shadow monster was much harder. Of course he regretted the taunting as the electric shock from his blasts singed and burned at his clothes and hair.

When Ganondorf finally fell Link grinned and knew he was finally the true hero.

Link caught the princess as she stumbled with the rumble of the fortress giving away. She took his hand and gave him a grave look. "Run! You must follow me.. if we do not move swiftly we will be buried.."

He nodded, knowing where to go, but he followed the princess with haste. He knew where he had to stop. He followed her down a few flights of stairs and along the outside perimeter, fighting along the way as she helped the best she could.

His heart was hammering, he couldn't miss the room. He refused to miss it. Sheik was waiting patiently, dying with every second as they ran towards the bottom. He hoped Sheik was in a safe spot, maybe even out already.

When they arrived in the room where there was still remnants of the Iron Knuckle Link stopped in his tracks, and began to search the room.

"Link what are you doing?!" Zelda called out, looking back. However the second reaction she had as her eyes widened and hands raised to her mouth.

Link saw the shocked look and looked in the direction she had and behind a fallen pillar just out of sight a blue foot stuck out.

Zelda was at Sheik's side first, taking his face in her hands as tears filled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?" She begged the silent ninja.

Link was there not much longer. "We have to get him out, he's probably just unconscious!" He said as he pulled some of the debris from Sheik's lap.

Zelda was quiet as she let the other's face slide from her fingers.

"Zelda?" Link looked at her, not understanding the look on her face.

She just sat there on her knees for a moment before standing. "We have to go!" She grabbed Link's arm and tried to pull him away.

"We can leave him! We have to get him he-"

"He's already dead!" She snapped, cutting him off. "His spirit is gone, he's cold and he's gone." She pulled more, turning her head away from Link's view.

Link looked down, examining the ashy fingers that laid limply at the side of his thighs. The puddle of blood was already slowly drying. His head hung down too far against his chest. Link snatched his arm away and pulled Sheik's head up, and it rolled with his hands. "No... no, you were supposed to wait... you liar.." He whispered, anger filling his voice.

"Link this isn't important right now, he's not important!" Zelda's voice rang out to his ears.

Link looked back at her, his eyes dark. Sneering in anger he dropped his voice. "Leave then... I have to at least bury him.." His voice shook in irate anger as he readied to pick up the corpse.

"Link!" she sniffled. "He wouldn't want that, and you know that!" She confessed. "I had a feeling you two were getting close, and if you knew him as much as you seem to act, you WILL leave him!" She countered.

Link blinked and knew she was right. Sheik even told him that he hadn't been important at all. He told Link to go on, and if he'd have known the other was going to perish in such a place. "I..."

"I know Link... but... if we succeed now... he wont have died here.." she came up to Link and crouched down to him. Her hands held his face so he'd focus on her.

Link shivered and tried to move.

"Link, if we survive, and if we win, time will return to a time of peace, a time before he was tied to this fate." she smoothed back some of his hair, hoping to bring him back. "He knew that if he chose this path, so close to us, that he'd die to make sure you succeeded."

Link nodded, wanting so desperately to grab the body and bring it with him, but Zelda refused to let him look at the other. She took his hand and pulled him from the room.

Link was slower, heavier, but he knew that if he stayed too far behind he'd get swept with the rest of the fortress. He knew that now it would be impossible to get his body, the path behind them was gone.

The fortress was soon gone, and him and Zelda were the only ones left amongst the ruins. Most of the fortress had fallen down into the lava below, including Sheik.

"Its over... its finally over.." Zelda whispered, her voice betraying the happiness she wanted to feel.

Before Link could say a word there was a deafening sound, and Zelda's gasp that made Link turn his head quickly to a small pile of rubble several hundred feet away. "I dont think its over..." Link knew it was a trap, but he still took steps towards his final battle. Fire erupted around him, separating him from Zelda momentarily. He put up his hand, and nodded.

She nodded in reply.

Ganondorf wasn't anywhere close to done, he wasn't ready to just give up. His triforce gave him another shot, willing him to live on its sheer power alone.

Link covered his eyes from the blinding blue light that covered the evil king and his heart sank when he saw the creature that replaced the once Gerudo King.

Link... watch out!

It hadn't been Navi's or Zelda's voice that told him to take a step back, the monster's great axe swung at him mere seconds later, dislodging the master sword from Link's hands. Had he been closer, his head along with it would be at Zelda's back.

Arrow after arrow was thrown in the monster's face, and every time the blade of the axe came anywhere close to Link he heard Zelda cry out. He was always a second faster, almost knowing in his mind where Ganon was going to strike next.

When the fires ceased Zelda's voice rang out to him, and he quickly grabbed the blade and doubled back. He was ready for his victory. A golden light spread from Zelda's hands as she subdued the beast with her light. And with one thrust he planted the blade into the creature's head.

It seized and thrashed violently for a moment before falling to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Link watched as Zelda collapsed to the ground, her ascension as a Sage was complete.

Link could hear the calls of Ganondorf as he was sealed into the deepest part of the sacred realm.

When his eyes opened he just saw Zelda in a sea a blue cloudless sky. He shivered and looked around.

"Thank you, Link.." she could barely look at him as she spoke, the guilt heavy on her face. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world for a time."

Link nodded, glancing down at his shoes, "Couldn't have done it without you guys." he whispered.

"All the tragedy that had befallen Hyrule was my doing.." she turned away, tears began to well in her eyes again. "Everything is my fault.." She whispered. "I was so young, I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm, and time itself." Though she did not let herself cry, she was too strong for that.

Link only listened, he couldn't find the words to console or deny her words.

"I dragged you into it too.."

Link glanced at her, her hands over her heart.

After a few moments, she sniffled and looked up at him, smiling. "Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes.." she started. "You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. For good."

He finally gave her the instrument she entrusted to him.

She laid her hand on his gently and looked away. "Now, go home Link... regain your lost time." she whispered and smiled. "Home... where you are supposed to be. The way you were meant to be."

She lifted the Ocarina to her lips, but stopped. "Our memories may remain... that is my gift to you." she whispered gently and began to play her lullaby.

"Thank you Link, Goodbye..." She whispered.

There was an overwhelming sadness in saying goodbye, when not given time to grieve or mourn those that were lost.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_"How do you like him so far?" Zelda blurted._

_Sheik gave her a surprised look. "I wouldn't even say like."_

_Zelda pouted and lightly punched his shoulder. "He's the chosen hero and you dont even like him?" She asked, smiling._

_Sheik shook his head. "He's whiny."_

(Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!)


	8. Dance of the Shadows

Summary:

Link has began his quest for Hyrule and he's losing steam fast. Everything already sucks and he's taken on some of his first injuries. He doesn't know if he can trust Sheik, and he's feeling pretty unmotivated. What's a Sheikah warrior to do? Maybe light a fire under his ass and show some tough love? Or maybe be a sounding board for the poor guy?

Disclaimer:

This story is mine, the head canon of Sheik being male is prevalent in this story. I think we can all be mature enough to accept that. Characters, places, dialogue used in the series does not belong to me but is © of Nintendo and it's rightful creators.

Warnings:

I have heavily edited this story, and with that there are some additional scenes and scene's I've chosen to remove. This story is going on almost 3 years old and it's an evolution. I can't stand not constantly going over it and finding errors as I re-read my stories often. And as I write other stories in this universe, I have to make updates to fit things together. **This story does include violence, adult language and male x male sexual themes.**

Chapter Notes:

I use the female pronouns for Zelda so to lead to less confusion. She's technically male in the entirety of the story, but to not confuse her with the real Sheik I used "she". Whereas during the rest of the chapters when referring to Zelda!Sheik I used no pronouns to sorta hint.

Imsosorrythisisstupidlongpleaseforgiveme

* * *

><p>Ganondorf came swiftly in the night.<p>

Impa had taken the princess on a white horse the night he attacked. His legion of corrupt Gerudo warriors and monsters left few alive. Impa had only one locations she could go. The few Sheikah tribes left had come together over the years. Wars had thinned them out over the years. She knew that coming to them would be sealing their fate, but they welcomed her with open arms. They sealed themselves in the village, and put up more traps and spells to ensure the safety of the princess. Impa had to form a plan to keep the child safe until the sacred realm released Link. Zelda had to remain protected, even when she, would not be able to be there for her. She knew her fate as a sage, as soon as the door of time had opened, there was the echo of a call. Her kind's sensitivity helped her recognize it.

Impa found her answer, in a boy she found sitting beneath a tree. He was a bit older than Zelda, but would be perfect. His hair was the same shade as hers. She knew deep down Zelda would need him. He would teach Zelda the tales of old, he could be her shadow, and she could use his name, his likeness. When she introduced them, Zelda had connected to him almost naturally. The young girl wasn't pleased when she learned of Impa's plan. To make Zelda his brother, and for the sake of the enemy. Zelda was to be him.

Impa sheared Zelda's hair away from her head, the princess cried and begged her to stop. Impa hated hearing the girl's cries, it broke her heart. This had been the last bit of normalcy taken away. The tribe recognized Zelda as one of them. She'd become Impa's son for all intents and purposes. Zelda could no longer call herself a princess, or a little girl. For the time being, she had to be someone else.

Sheik was to stay always close to Impa, and he went to live with her and Zelda for the short two weeks. Impa kept a pack near the door with their things, and would replace the items every day, adding things to it. The pack made him nervous, because he knew that something bad was coming.

The Gerudo came in like a lightning storm, quiet yet massive. The sky was lit up by fires that started in all edges of the forest. There were hoots and laughter as Sheikah failed to fight them off. Ganondorf was much stronger, his dark magic had grown and it was only a matter of time before their race fell.

Impa dragged the two children from the village. Sheik fought against her, begging her and threatening to let him die with his people. Each of them chopped down in front of his eyes.

They had gotten away by sheer luck, and Impa refused to stop running even when they had been in the clear for two hours. She only stopped finally because her legs gave out from under her and both children were screaming and sobbing. The horse was gone, having left for dead or taken.

Impa had whisked them away into a safe haven, building a barrier for them to live in for a couple years. The plan came into effect, and despite their aversion to the idea, they had little choice but to do as the older woman instructed.

They ate the same thing, slept at the same times, and trained together. They became one in the same after only a couple years. Sheik didn't care to keep his hair as long as hers, but he got away with a more masculine style. Zelda may have had to tone and become strong, the magic that helped change her wouldn't make her strong.

Sheik had to remain lean. Being male it was hard for him to avoid building excess muscle and weight. Learning guerilla style fighting. Spending less time within eyesight of his opponent, and being fierce in his attacks.

After the two years of hiding they emerged and headed back to Hyrule, the castle town had dwindled. People were getting suspicious of the rumored hostage situation going on in the castle. The king was long dead, but there was a ruse going along that he was working hard with Ganondorf on plans to better serve the kingdom.

As if the king of evil knew, only a few days after the return of Impa and her two Sheikah sons, there was an attack on the Castle Town.

Like the village before, fires raged through the town. skeletal creatures called stalchilds ran amok as they held torches to anything that would burn. Screaming and laughing with glee as they tore through the small streets. Their bones creating a chilling sound as they danced.

Zelda had cried as she tried to pick up abandoned children and return them to frightened mothers.

Impa's loud voice boomed over the screams as she gave the people a way out and the two younger Sheikah orders.

Sheik ran along the back alley with buckets of water extinguishing doorways and windows to give people escapes. He jumped to a balcony and picked up a woman cowering at the edge and jumped down with her. Letting her go and ignoring her thanks as he rushed to the next person. His own blood was boiling. The anger the scene created formed ideas in his adolescent mind.

He wanted to fight back.

Zelda's cry had cut through his attention, a stalfos had appeared and was charging her as she held an infant. His stomach dropped and he ran, scaling a few crates and grabbed another balcony above where the monster had her cornered. He climbed up to the balcony and jumped to the roof of the next building. He dropped down onto the skeleton's back, smashing his hand into it's spinal column.

As the creature dismantled Zelda hugged him with one arm and ran off to find the mother outside the castle gates.

He loved the feeling of destroying them, it eased the rage in his his body better than just protecting people. So he began to dismantle more.

He had ignored Impa's sharp calls to get him back on track.

It took her tripping him up and pushing him to the ground. "This is reality, you must save them, nothing more..." She said, pushing him to face the chaos. Which only got worse as redeads started to lumber in.

Sheik cursed the hero that had been too young to fight, that slept away the years, the months, the days and hours avoiding this hell.

That night, they had moved to Kakariko, directing people to safety. Sheik refused to talk to anyone, and even as people thanked the boy, he turned his head away from them and wanted to disappear. Zelda should have been the one getting the praise.

He didn't sleep for three days, he sat on the roof of Impa's home and stared out over the large black cloud that covered the northern sky. Glaring at it as it started to fade, the rain had helped, but as long as he could see it he would not sleep.

Zelda came out to him on the fourth night and smiled. "You should get some sleep, you have us worried, you haven't eaten or said a word.."

He turned his head away.

She took his hand and held it tightly. Zelda's feelings had escalated over the couple years they spent together. Seeing him like this destroyed her in ways she couldn't explain. "I am worried about you.." Her thumbs ran over the bit of skin revealed on his hand.

He looked at her worried expression and hid his depression with a light smile. "I'm sorry.."

She shook her head. "No, no..."

"I betrayed you and Impa.. I would have gotten killed... I was a fool."

"Just sleep, or you will die from this.. I cant lose you too.." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

To everyone they were brothers, Impa's sons. To each other they were from the same fabric of time and fate. She could not do this without him.

So as he finally slept, she stayed close, protecting him. She had little time to spend with him, she had prepare to lose him

Even as Zelda grew the magic that kept her features masculine grew with her age. She had the most issue with her hair, attempting to lighten it a bit more was harder when she had to focus so much on her skin.

The remaining years passed by quickly, the training the two endured got harder each year. Traversing each dungeon and temple to ensure everything was ready for the hero of time.

Sheik's growing anxiety was obvious, but he hid it behind sure resolve. He did not trust that this freshly awakened Hero of Time would succeed in his trials. He had little faith left in his heart.

Zelda's excitement contrasted Sheik's feelings about Link's coming. Something had been almost electric with her. The two pieces of their Triforces were finally coming together.

They stood within the confines of the temple of time. Zelda fidgeting with her muffler, making sure it covered her face perfectly. Despite the fact that she looked nothing like herself.

Sheik tried to chase away her anxieties with a story as they waited, yet up until the last moment she was trying to make sure she was ready. If she felt any reason to back away, he knew what to say. If the hero in his disorientation attempted to attack the stranger he would take over and fend off the bladed hero the best he could. He could die today, but then they'd be out of options. Even he had his own anxieties. His faith in Zelda, and her ability to do as fated came first to his faith in the hero. His own abilities didn't even register.

Zelda had been eloquent in her tone and from the shadows, her fluid speaking impressed him. He mouthed each word to himself as she spoke them. A strange habit, even when she was talking casually he knew the words she'd say before she'd said them. It was a fun way to tease her, to keep her from falling too much into despair.

He watched Link leave and wondered what the hero looked like up close. Sheik finally jumped down and had to take Zelda's hand and help her sit. Though Link may never see the difference in them, he could. Zelda was more slight, her hips a bit wider, and she was several shades paler, the glamor not working on him as well as the others.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and helped her sit on the platform, crouching down in front of her.

She nodded. "I must stay here until he reaches the forest temple, when he is close come find me and I will go to him.." she explained. "I will warp us there when he arrives."

He nodded and bowed to her. "Yes, Zelda."

Sheik knew that their time together was now limited. If Ganondorf saw them together, he would assume one was Zelda. Though with Link killing his monsters there would be less attention on them.

He left the temple to trail a bit after Link. He didn't like going through castle town, the redeads made him sick to his stomach. They tended to cause anyone who came close great anxiety and panic.

Following Link, he was a bit let down by the blonde Hylian's lack of focus. He watched, unimpressed by the fact he was more interested in a horse and the affections of some red head girl he learned was Malon.

He watched the hero limp out of the ranch with the horse in tow, wondering why he wasn't just riding away if he was already injured. When he was a bit closer to Link's trail he knew why. He grimaced at the smell and shuddered. He chose another route to follow him, less down wind.

Link took his time in cleaning up, which irritated him more. Sheik mentally pleaded with the hero to get up and go, knowing that Link hadn't even stepped into Kakariko.

As much as he didn't want to reveal himself again, he wanted to get the hero going again. He sneaked a carrot from Link's pack, while the hero was scrubbing himself and his clothes down. Sheik mused how oblivious this guy was. He would glance to make sure that Link hadn't seen him yet as he fed the horse. He definitely saw enough of the hero that would keep the somewhat timid princess away.

When Link crouched down to rinse his tunic Sheik moved a bit forward and decided to be mean. He used the toe of his foot to tip the Hero into the water. The blonde went sprawling into the water and he watched as Link tried to get back out. He grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back out.

"Wha.. wuh?!" he flailed again and searched for his sword and finally rubbed the water from his eyes. "Oh.. you." he said, glowering, his light golden hair plastered to his face. He glared up at the silvery blue clothed guide.

"Yes, me... haven't you gone to Kakariko?" Sheik crossed his arms and sighed. He glared a little at the blonde sitting on the ground.

Link made a face of indignation muttering something under his breath and turned his head away. "I am cleaning my clothes at the moment so I can make a good impression as hero." he had a tone with the word, as if sarcasm had flooded his mouth.

Sheik was a bit more irritated than he let on. "People are dying every day, the sage of the forest is being swallowed up by the monsters that prowl there." he said, though the words were more cruel than how Zelda spoke to him earlier.

"Yeah I understand that and I want to change it but..." Link groaned. "Ok, fine..." Link looked away, guilt on his features

"But what?" Sheik had to catch his tone before it sounded too demanding, he fidgeted a little, trying to understand why Link was stalling. He struggled to remember this boy just woke up, and he was hurt. There was a small bruise forming on his chest which concerned the Sheikah, but he didn't show it.

"Nothing, I will finish up here and go to Kakariko."

"I know its going to be hard, but I cannot help or take over for you. You will feel the sense of pride as a hero as you complete the tasks." The pep talk was sure to win Link over. He kind of felt like Impa saying them, it was close to what she had told Zelda time and again when things got hard.

When he saw Link starting to get dressed, in wet, cold clothing Sheik grabbed them from the Hylian. "Putting on wet clothes will only bring your death faster... start a fire." he said. Hearing Link mutter a reply he went to look for something to lay the clothes out on. Thankful they were at least clean. Finding a boulder he started to push it closer to the fire Link made. He laid them out knowing that would at least help some since there were no close trees.

Link looked up from his spot on the ground close to the fire. The hero had a pensive face, if he had a lot on his mind but Sheik needed to limit his time with the Hero, as promised.

"Goodnight, good luck in the morning." He left.

He heard the returned gesture and put some distance and stayed up the night watching over the hero. Impa had Zelda to watch, and he had to keep an eye on the hero, making sure to do what he could to make this easier on him.

Zelda had given Link the first song, Link had been none the wiser about the two different Sheiks. Zelda was still too stoic. When she disappeared in front of Link she reappeared behind him.

Sheik smiled and bowed his head to her as if to commend her.

Zelda gestured to him to follow her.

It was still early in the when they made it back to the Kokiri village, killing a few monsters that had re-spawned in Link's absence. Zelda smiled and lead Sheik to Link's once home. "We'll stay here for the time being.." she said excitedly.

Sheik made a face as he slipped into the much too small home. He could stand up straight but the closeness to the ceiling made him uncomfortable. He pulled down the muffler and sat on the chair.

"How do you like him so far?" she broke the silence with her anxious tone.

Sheik gave her a surprised look. "I wouldn't even say like."

Zelda pouted and lightly punched his shoulder. "He's the chosen hero and you dont even like him?" She asked, smiling.

Sheik shook his head. "He's whiny."

Zelda giggled for a moment and realized something that Sheik had slipped out. "How do you know that?"

Sheik paled some. "He was cleaning cow excrements from his clothing and I was a bit irritant and kicked him into the pond outside Zora's river.." He muttered.

Zelda fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh so you saw him naked then?" She seemed a bit too excited about that.

Sheik turned his head, he knew her interest would pique. "Yes, he's scrawny, not strong, and he's too pale."

She shook her head, a smile on her face. "You should be careful spending time with him, I wont tell Impa, but just stay safe?"

He nodded, and pointed to his lap. "Oh and he's very small." He felt more uncomfortable from her evaluating the time he spent with Link, and the worried look in her eyes.

She turned several shades of red. "I am not interested in that!" she said and hit him. She went to the small bed and curled up onto it. "This place feels like him, I never knew him all that well myself. I used him.. I feel more of a connection now laying in the bed he spent ten years in." she whispered. Closing her eyes as the sun came up.

Sheik nodded. "I will be on the roof, princess." he said and slipped out, giving her privacy to sleep. As much as it was weird to talk to himself, she still was Zelda to him regardless of the disguise.

When night came again Zelda headed to the Temple of Time. Sheik would have to perform the Bolero of Fire in her stead as the designation point was much to dangerous for her. Impa refused despite Zelda's eager rebuttal. Neither of them had heat resistant clothing and with the more layers she couldn't stay there as long as he could.

Sheik had moved when he saw most of the monsters begin to disappear. Kokiri were more observant to outsiders so him sleeping on the treehouse would blow his cover. He moved out to the field to find a tree to rest in.

The encounter of Link finding him in the tree made Sheik reevaluate where he decided to sleep. He had a feeling that Link would find him again. Their second meeting in the field, and falling into the hero's arms was quite embarrassing and frustrating.

He tried to play nice, and he learned something alarming. He and Link were much more alike than he wanted to realize. Thought it didn't give Sheik much to understand why he was lazy, but he had to admire Link's resolve.

He slipped off after Link had fallen asleep, putting some distance between them so he could nap. After the moon had reached two hours into it's arch across the sky he moved on. Still a bit tired he headed north again to first check on Zelda, then to Death Mountain. He hated that trek more than anything. He misstepped a few times and was nearly ran over. Inside the Goron City he was trampled by a rolling Goron who wouldn't take a moment to tell him where to go. So he had to take the path up the summit to enter the crater.

Sheik had been there only two minutes when he saw Link passing the spot where he was meant to appear. He was running late, but the aversion of the heat was almost too much. He tried to rush to the song he had to teach, the harp's strings burned his fingers past the bandages. Once it was over he disappeared in the fire of the crater, he headed towards the closest exit. The same pathway Link had opened. This was the one time he was glad he was not allowed into the sacred temples to assist or watch. He trudged to the exit, his vision getting dark, and spotty from how dehydrated and tired he was. One of the unavoidable problems, if he needed to be near Link during the day, he had to miss sleep and meals. The only time he could sleep was during the temple trials. He had to sit, his legs wobbled some as he made it to the secret entrance and collapsed when he felt the bit of cool air, his eyes closing.

He awoke when he felt the rumble of the volcano, and in sudden fear of it exploding he pushed himself up. When it calmed he relaxed, smiling. "Link, you did it..." he whispered and closed his eyes again.

"Ok... dragon... killed" A voice woke him. His eyes shot open and he looked right at the Hero who sat down across from him. The temperature dropped quite a bit and he wasn't at risk of melting with the volcano at rest.

"I do not know why they would build a temple inside of the crater of a volcano," His whisper was soft from behind his muffler. He couldn't help but smile at the insanity.

"I think I could get used to it." Link got up slowly and pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his damp hair then put it back on. "Got to... got to be a hero right?" he winked at Sheik. "Dont spend too long here, you might suffocate... still need you around." he watched as Link stood up and started to head towards the secret entrance back into the Goron colony.

Sheik felt a slight tightening in his stomach as he shook off the bit of deliriousness and moved to stand up. "Link... its been seven years, Hyrule can wait one more day, you'll end up dying easier if you're exhausted." Sheik stood up with the help of the wall.

They talked quietly, and Sheik couldn't help but feel a bit closer to the hero, hearing him complain about his luck in life, and with girls. He couldn't help but feel a bit more inclined to the Hero, he was admirable and he knew why Zelda held him in high regard. He was humble, and pure of heart. His complaints were followed with remorse for saying them.

But what charmed him most was the Link saw him, and knew he was there. The inclusion brought upon a new emotion. A weird sense of devotion. He had his rules he had to abide by, but it didn't mean that he couldn't bend those rules to make the Hero happy.

So as the light source died down he had took off his muffler, enjoying the unfiltered air and the ability to talk. He would chuckle at some of the things Link would say, enjoying some of the thoughts the hero had. He didn't know what was coming over him, maybe the years of subduing hormones from adolescence catching up? Maybe it was the attention? He had never felt this way for Zelda, but she was too much like him that it seemed weird.

He almost left twice, first when Link began to tug at his clothes, and the second time, naked and ready to just run. He was ready to bolt as soon as Link pulled away, disappear in a flash of light. Something held him back, the feelings of inclusion earlier, and the guilt for stopping Link. He had been ready to outright reject all those emotions and feelings that had stirred up. To reject Link's strange feelings for him as something else. Link didn't reject him, so he stayed until the other fell asleep. He sat there for just an hour, knowing he'd do it for Link, he'd succumb to such acts. Acts that were taboo in his clan. His own feelings were unknown. Link was handsome, and he loved the feeling he got. He'd already done so much at this point. He had sat there naked, with Link in his arms asleep just as unclothed. Link would find out in the end he was Zelda. That held him back, the fact that he'd not exist to Link by the end of it, kept him from going any further.

Sheik was reprimanded to the third degree, Impa's shrill tone and Zelda's worry made his stomach tighten. Impa listed his crime of not taking his health into consideration with the fire temple. His staying longer than necessary on the mountain, and how he could have gotten caught. Not to mention he'd had Zelda's small harp that long on his person (he'd not confess he'd nearly forgotten it with Link). He was thankful that what he'd done with Link was still between them and the goddesses. He said a silent thanks to Nayru for not letting them know about his momentary weakness with the hero. After she sent him off to recoup, he spent two hours in an existential crisis about why he had even got as far as he had with Link. He'd kissed Link, touched him, tasted him.

His mind would go back to the night before as they headed East, to more pressing matters. While Link had rested up and prepared for the next task, he and the princess would head to the Zora's kingdom and save Ruto. Together they set forth into the ice cavern, avoiding traps and monsters, they had to find the Zora princess that would become the Sage.

When they found her, it was him who released her, Zelda went to find a spot to stay and wait for Link in the caverns. Sheik had lead the Zora princess out. When she was cognitive enough and learned the situation she went on about how Link, her betrothed would come for her. She called him useless once and he debated on pushing her into the icy water, but held back. He escorted her to the water temple and resealed the temple's entrance behind her for protection.

He left Zelda to wait the day and half for Link, he couldn't help but wonder how well she was delivering his personality. The times he had seen her as him, she was stiff, stoic and short with the hero. He needed to correct her, but part of him didn't want to. Stoic "Sheik" was unapproachable and Link never got a chance to ever touch Zelda. Which made him feel admittedly special. He'd returned to Link's childhood home to sleep the short time away in safety before advancing to Kakariko.

Those feelings were short lived. By the time he had made it to Kakariko that next afternoon everything was chaos. Impa had been down inside the well, the evil spirit in there had been weakening the barrier that Impa had trapped it behind. With the years of evil that had descended on the land, the barrier had become almost paper thin. When Zelda appeared, it meant that Link was on his way. Zelda replaced Impa's position in the well, as Impa left to go to the temple. He would stand outside and make sure that if Link showed up, he could send him to the temple.

He lent what little power he had.

The power of the shadow monster was too much, and its minions that it shared with Ganondorf had fire to the town.

So he was stuck, using prayer spells and things he had little knowledge of to keep the shadow spirit Bongo Bongo from fully escaping. Link hadn't shown up yet, and he worried that the king of evil would come instead. Screaming and sounds of fire around him crumbled his disposition. He wanted to help, and the fire reminded him of those horrible nights growing up.

"Sheik!"

It was so sudden that he didn't expect it, the voice had made his mind break concentration. He had less than a moment to yell back to the Hero.

"Link! Get back!" he warned. He couldn't see the shadow monster, but he knew it was his doing that it had escaped. He knew it had been inevitable, but his slip up had cost him. He felt the whoosh of air as he was pulled and tossed about the air, and then thrown a hundred feet behind Link.

Again he heard his name, but as he tried to crawl to a stand he saw the Hero's back, crouched down into defensive block. He reached out for the blonde hero, part of his muffler falling from his face.

Like a feather, the spirit snatched Link from his position and slammed him to the ground. It had no time to waste there before it fled. Link didn't stir or move from his unconscious state.

Sheik moved some to make sure the Hero wasn't dead, yet when he put one arm down he collapsed in pain. His elbow popped as the bone cracked at the elbow. His head swam as he pushed up with his left hand, "Link!"

Zelda was soon at his side, and then followed by Impa, who seemed serious and quite angry about how the situation .

"What happened?" She demanded.

"When Link came.. I lost my focus." He confessed. He was going to attempt to word things that made it seem more innocent.

"Why?" Impa had been the one to ask, a growing anger was evident in her features.

"I worried he would find out... when he appeared I got distracted and had to reevaluate the situation." He hoped that it'd be enough.

Zelda whimpered. "We need to get him inside, he could be seriously hurt." She whispered, she had been caressing Link's head, healing the forming bruise on his temple.

The two real Sheikah nodded and Sheik stood the best he could. Zelda refused to let him help.

He held his arm against his torso as they headed into an in. Sheik pulled the muffler down just a bit. "What do we do?" He finally asked.

Instead of Impa, Zelda spoke, like the queen she was. "Impa, you go to the temple, you must complete the ascension." she whispered.

Impa left, a small smile on her face as she hugged Zelda one last time.

Sheik blinked as Link started to moan, grabbing his muffler he covered his face just in time.

Link moaned and his eyes glanced over the two of them as they froze up at the same time. "Great... there are two Sheiks... just what I need.." And then passed out.

Zelda looked a bit appalled, yet Sheik couldn't help but smile. She looked at him and stood up. "You're still badly hurt, you should take some time and heal.."

"If he wakes up you have to be the one to teach him the song, I cant move my arm." Sheik shook his head and fingered his arm.

Zelda put a hand over her face, which covered the last bit of her eyes that were showing through. She finally pulled down her hands and pulled Sheik up from his sitting position on the chair he had found. She quickly made off with Sheik's muffler, unwrapping his hair and neck. "Take it off, and put on..." She looked around and found a dressing tunic and handed it to him. "You are going to be a patient.. when he wakes stay in the corner."

He nodded, doing as she said as he slipped the dark brown tunic on over the rest of his outfit. It hid most of the blue outfit and the inn keeper gave him a bed and a quick bandage to the arm. Zelda purchased him some milk and soup to help heal.

Link woke up around sun up and Sheik watched at the corner of his eye, holding his sore, bandaged arm. Zelda was short with him, with an added softness to her voice.

Sheik felt a pang of guilt, it had been his fault for the injuries he and Link had experienced. Zelda couldn't do it on her own, even with how powerful she was, he knew the spell much better.

Zelda left, and Link sat around for a bit, fidgeting. He wanted to leave and get to work. Sheik enjoyed seeing his gusto, and the fact that the large inn lady held him in bed.

There was a moment when Link headed out, that he glanced over the inn's patrons. To get a look at those injured, that he and Sheik caught sight.

Sheik looked down at the empty bottle, avoiding prolonged eye contact.

He watched as Link left and felt a bit of tug of regret he didn't break his vow to keep in the shadows, by saying hi to the hero of time.

Zelda came back some time later, helping Sheik heal some and crying into his shoulder over the third fire. He took most of the blame from her, trying to chase away her despair.

Zelda had left the next morning to wait outside of the temple for Link. He'd come in and out, sometimes limping, other times in frustration. She watched and waited the two days it took him to complete the temple. When the sky cleared from the evil's dissolution Link finally came out. Stumbling off the warp pad, and over the railing that overlooked the graveyard.

The hero didnt hear the muffled sound of the faux Sheik's voice as he slipped into unconsciousness. He was shook, his face rubbed as Zelda pulled him onto her lap.

Zelda had carried Link's body to the edge of town, Sheik waiting for her as soon as the rain stopped.

Sheik volunteered to find a safe place for the hero to rest for a couple days. He chose, of course, Link's home in the Kokiri village. He donned a cloak Zelda "stole" for him from the bazaar and had Link draped over Epona's back with a blanket to hide him. They made quick pace to the Kokiri village where he'd been met with strange looks.

Not so strange as the look he gave when he saw what was waiting in Link's home.

The cow.

Sheik jumped when Link woke up, the yelling had been the best part. Link was a bit more fresh with him than when he was around his female copy. Did Link know there was two of them now? Had his earlier comment been more cognitive than they thought?

He tried to keep his mind off it.

When they separated Sheik didnt spare any time making his way to the Gerudo desert. The area was off limits to Zelda. The possibility of Sheik, either of them, getting caught was not something they could risk. At least if Sheik himself were to slip up, Zelda could finish the task to the end.

And Sheik slipped up royally.

When he found himself in the Gerudo prison he had plenty of time to let his thoughts wander. Not in the best of ways as he began to realize the inevitable. He took the time to re-bandage his hand and tighten the ones over his elbow. Then Link showed up.

They had talked, and the more they had, the less Sheik felt alone. At the same time he didn't want to look forward to the end.

He gave into Link, because it was what he wanted. He was tired of pain and anguish, he was the last of his kind, and if he was going to die soon, he wanted to shed away all the anxiety that bound him.

When Sheik left Link there, he didn't disappear in secret. He gave them some distance before hiding away to collapse. He could feel the ache in his heart. It was so heavy and painful. He knew that it had to all happen according to the lore. He forced himself to move on, he had a job. Zelda was safe in the temple of time, and he had to trek through the dessert to find the hidden oasis.

He had worried about Link, but knew that the Hero was a strong one. He naturally could see the spirits and with every mile he prayed to Nayru to keep him and Link safe. Thanking her for not letting him get lost in the treacherous desert.

He had stopped before meeting the spirit that would guide him through the final miles. He curled up underground until the winds seemed less violent. He hoped Link could best the Gerudo women, and that he would find his way. He napped for a couple hours, and resumed his trek.

He followed the spirit with ease, and saw its path ahead of him so he made his way. He despised the desert, the sting from the blowing sand that would trickle in. The cloak was near useless. His occasional stumbling and catching himself with his bad arm tested his tolerance. It didnt help he slept little in the past few days and had digested the soup and milk. He had to use the sun's light to make his way through, when the day had been his resting time.

The spirit harassed him about walking ahead, taunting him with false directions or scare tactics. Popping up and hissing at him.

At the oasis he watched Link go in several hours after he'd arrived. Once he came out again, Sheik dropped down in front of him, and this time, his stoicism shown. He was short with Link, as Zelda had been. He couldn't let this final time be more than he wanted it to be.

He just looked at the hero sadly, letting that be his final goodbye.

Link had rushed forward and in his surprise Sheik disappeared. Link's hand inches away from his face.

He was back atop the archway with his knees pulled up to his chest praying to Nayru to stay strong. He'd have to be there the entire time Link was inside.

So he waited. He tried sleeping, but the keese would drop down and nip at his hair or try and steal his blanket. He found a better place in the morning, so that he could sleep without the sun baking him alive. The second night he finally killed one keese in particular and ate it. Then cleaned up his hand in the fairy oasis Link had opened up.

Link emerged two nights later, and raced towards the deadly desert, back towards Hyrule to put an end to Ganondorf.

Link left the desert faster than expected. Sheik trailed behind him, to make sure he continued on his journey. He had stopped, but only to prepare, and to heal his wounds. He had heard tales of the cursed Iron Knuckles. How they were never easy to take down. So Sheik had no problem with him taking his time.

Sheik had to stop, when they had made it into the destroyed castle town he pulled back and knew what was going to happen now.

It was about to destroy him, he would cease to exist in Link's reality. He'd be this forgotten memory. By the end of his quest, everything would go back to the way it was meant to be.

And he would sit back and watch it all from the sidelines.

Zelda's reveal was met with utter confusion, and with some flushed faces. Sheik would have killed to hear what Link was thinking.

Instead he stayed in the shadows and had to look away after a while as Link registered the truth.

There was a sudden scream, and the draw of a sword that alerted Sheik that there were more observers to the truth. When he looked in he was on high alert, but the princess was already gone, encased in a prison of magic.

He knew that the game had changed.

When Link passed by he had pulled out the harp and strummed along, playing Zelda's lullaby. He'd discarded the muffler finally, knowing it was no longer necessary to hide.

They were the last two players in this story, Impa and the other sages could only do one last bit of help before Link was on his own. Sheik knew he was just as much at a loss, but he could cheer from the sidelines.

After only an hour Sheik had become so anxious, his heart racing, pacing back and forth he stepped out onto the bridge. It held solid. "Goddesses forgive me." He could hear Impa's real voice yelling at him from the sacred realm. One laughed, a soft young girl's voice told him to hurry. Others had been silent.

It was the Iron Knuckle that changed everything.

As the thing fell apart Sheik had pulled himself to a corner of the room, behind a pillar that still stood. Link could not see him like this.

Link had rushed to him anyways, a little bloody himself as he tried to search for a fairy.

When Link disappeared into the next room Sheik pushed himself up and felt blood pour down his back onto the floor under him. He decided the painfully uncomfortable position he was in was going to have to do for the moment.

He panted out and debated yelling for Link to come back and help him. He shook his head and covered his mouth to keep his wits about him. He knew it was better to perish than to beg for help. He was able to spend those last moments helping Link, finally doing as he wanted.

He decided it was good as any time to say a prayer, he tried to start but coughed. He had to move down to lay flat on his back, the wound stirring up more pain. "Goddess Faeore, bringer of life and law, guide his blade to what's right and bring my spirit to his side as he rights the wrongs done by evil."

He winced in pain as he turned on his side to cough up more blood, his vision getting darker as he tried to focus. He was shaking too hard from how chilly he became.

"Goddess... Din... with your... power return the land and give him power to move on and defeat the king of evil.." he coughed again, this time the metallic red liquid was a sure sign that he had little time to finish his prayer.

"Goddess... of love ...and protection, hear my words, protect the hero of time... as I have fallen in battle by his side. Send my... love to him, to protect him as you have protected me. Guide him to continue on, to survive this apocalypse of evil..." His voice trailed as a gust of power shook the room, the lights blowing out and soon he was too tired to stay awake.

"I should rest, the festivities.. will be great.." he whispered and closed his eyes.

7 years earlier

A pair of ruby eyes shot open, pupils grew and swallowed up the gem like color in them. A small head fell back more as his back arched. Tears poured over the sides of his face as a great and intense pain shot across his back. The eleven year old child relaxed in his bed, the dull pain along his back was nothing. There was a moment of intense pain he couldn't pinpoint, as his memories were devoured. All that remained was a dream, a dream of his future self dying. That dream would never come to pass, as Zelda would not come to his village, and his clan would not die. He would not know the pain of seeing mass genocide. So he fell back asleep... forgetting all about the hero of time, and the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Final Notes:<p>

I do understand there is the whole idea that Link was the only one who returned to the fixed timeline. As i'm actually new to that idea (i've only ever heard of it on tumblr) i'm instating that this is AU, and that idea doesn't apply here. So the story will be continuing after this one has concluded in the form of a sequel and other short stories.

In the next installment:

Link has built a good life for himself, he's grown up with everyone and is accepted by all the people he can call family. Except there's something missing, something he keeps searching for.


End file.
